


Raising Darkness and Chaos

by Lynn_Slyth



Series: The Life and Time of a Dimensional Traveler [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Familiars, Fate is a bitch, House Elves, Master of Death Harry Potter, Original Wiccan Characters, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Rituals, Protective Familiars, Self-Insert, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle Sr. A+ Parenting, Young Tom Riddle, adding as i go, inconstant posts, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Slyth/pseuds/Lynn_Slyth
Summary: Ok… I got up and started pacing in slow, controlled strides trying to put what I knew so far in order: first I wake up on a road just like Harry woke up at the train station when the horcrux was gone, not long after that, Harry, Master of Death, appears in front of me and tells me that he wants me to enter the dimension of where he came from because for some reason the ancient rituals are no longer part of the culture of wizards and therefore Magic has weakened to the point of not even being able to sustain life on earth and now he wants me, a simple fan, to enter the universe at some point in time and change things in such a way that it is possible to save, not only the magical community, as well as the world as a whole.“Did I forget anything?” I asked stopping to look directly at him, I knew I had said all that out loud.“Nope” he answered popping out the ‘p’. I dared to think that that answer sounded almost jovial.“Right.”Or in where a Self Inserted , slightly insane, highly vindictive and deadly protective Potterhead fan get herself into the 1926 England to try and salvage what she can while trying to raise a baby Voldemort.
Relationships: Adding as it Appears, Lyra/Thomas, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., Tom Riddle Sr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Life and Time of a Dimensional Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115252
Comments: 31
Kudos: 222





	1. The meeting in the road

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first things first, this is my first attempt at somethig like this.  
> second, Fair warning english is not my native language so if you find any errors please tell me. 
> 
> without further ado.  
> Enjoy!

Light.

That was the first thing that came to mind when I opened my eyes.

The second thing? Lying down on the hot ground on a clear sunny day without clouds, literally in the middle of a road, at who knows where, with only low, dry grass on both sides of the road, and no sign of civilization in any direction, it was not at all pleasant.

First of all, I took note of how I was dressed: My most comfortable pair of jeans, it was big with deep pockets and a torn hem, a not too tight but not too loose tee with lyrics from a couple of songs and some music notes, and one of my custom-made sweatshirt: sleeves cut at the elbows, patches scattered throughout the garment, hood with the cord kept inside the zipper and handwritten scribbles in black ink. And on my feet, my best pair of boots.

My survival instincts kicked in when I started rummaging the pockets of both my pants and jacket. Here is what my ready-to-go kit was made of: a very sturdy Swiss Army knife, a pair of small spools of thread and sewing needles, my pocket knife, my handmade notebook with a #2 pencil and an eraser, a small flask with water, which used to be my father's whiskey flask, big enough to hold just a glass worth of liquid, nail clippers, my coin pouch, my working cell phone and in-ear headphones. I was also happy to note that my accessories were intact as well: my leather bracelets, one for each arm; my rings, all ten of them; my choker with the usual pendants, my small tag engraved with my wolf and my dragon, my protection familiar animals, my treble clef and the little gold butterfly; and lastly, my earrings and piercings.

Anyway, the best thing to do was to take a leaf from Captain Sparrow’s book when he got stuck in Davy Jones's Chest: choose a direction and walk. Now... Which way? I took a better look at both sides of the road where I woke up and realized that this one looked a lot like the piece of Bahian highway that I took during a trip with my family in my childhood. And luckily, I noticed a small sign: “km.” The numerical part has been erased. Weird.

“Bah, whatever. Regardless of which way I go, I'm going to get somewhere, sometime... then that way.”

But, anyway... quick question: how the hell did I get here for starters? Since it is clear that the "where" will be answered when I arrive... Soon… Enough...

Wait! Stop... Rewind the tape!

Okay, whatever's going on here, the last thing I expected to see on my way was a... reaper…?

What the actual fuck was that?

Okay, just to make it very clear: usually, I manage to get along just fine by going with the flow, it's no wonder I'm a Gypsy’s daughter, quick adaptation to changes is written in my genes. Besides, after having read and imagined everything that my mind was able to create since the day I started playing, creating and learning at the young age of 3, there are very few things that can really surprise me. I'm a writer, for Goddess sake!

However, what was before me was a being right out of, at the very least, some subuniverse of Potterhead stories that I spent the last part of my life reading and studying about. Okay, I'll try to describe what was before me: the most common of Death's avatars, almost two meters tall, with a long hooded cloak that seemed to dissolve just before it hit the ground, and an admittedly beautiful scythe with a blade made out of a material so dark that it seemed to suck the light around it and the handle made of bone-white wood. It was Elder wood if I'm not mistaken.

My point was: throughout my entire life, I have always respected one entity above all others: Death.

And to have a Death avatar a few meters ahead of me, on a deserted road... A feeling of déjà-vu was hitting me hard... but, come on, it's not exactly a train station, even if the meaning of the whole thing may be exactly the same: A Road between life and the other side, the middle ground...

Well... wherever I go... here goes nothing.

Walking, I close the distance between me and what I believe to be a reaper and stop a few steps away and wait to see if I will have to start the conversation or if he will.

“I've been watching you for the past few years, Lyra,” the voice was ethereal, androgynous. “I believe that, if you are willing, I have a good proposal to offer,” the reaper then turned his face in my direction and I found myself trapped in the deepest pair of green eyes… Those extremely familiar green eyes.

“Well, look who we have here, The Master of Death in flesh and bones,” as much as, on the outside, I was exercising all of my self-control to remain calm, I felt my heart start hammering in my chest and I had to, as casually as possible, hide my trembling hands in my jacket pockets. “And wanting to make me a proposal at that?” I tilted my head doubtfully, but I remained silent.

Quickly, all the references I have about Harry assuming the role of Master of Death go through and organize themselves in my mind. Because, clearly, that is a Harry of at least a few aeons of existence, considering his appearance and that aura that radiated in waves of pure Power.

Words like time travel, multidimensions, multiverse, inter-dimensional travel, etc, are the ones that definitely stand out on the surface of my thoughts… ok, I may have a good idea of what I'm about to get into. Chills run through my body when I conclude that even if I wake up in my old life I would never be the same person.

Yes, because even if someone paid me I would never be able to refuse what promises to be a good turnaround in one of the best stories I have ever had the pleasure of reading.

“Well, well... I see that you concluded where you will be going even before you heard my proposal” of course, legilimency is a great skill to have on hand at times like this “Yes, indeed. Now let's get down to business, shall we?” finishing speaking, the reaper gestures with his hand, on the opposite side to where I was, pointing to a bus stop that I am sure as hell was not there five seconds ago.

We sit side by side and I take a few moments to compose myself and prepare for what he may come to offer me. Before I could even think to ask anything else he continues:

“Well, as it is already clear that you will accept my first proposal…” he watches me for a few moments and I just stare back at him, waiting to see what he would say. “I believe you are familiar with my world’s history, Yes?” I nod in silence, still not completely trusting my voice to remain steady enough. “So you know there are some... moments, that were of great importance to us, especially in Great Britain…”

“Ah, yes, like the duel of Dumbledore versus Grindelwald, Tom Riddle’s birth, the attack on the Potter, the Great Battle... just to name a few,” I say almost mechanically, interrupting him, in an attempt to remain focused enough for what was yet to come. It might look like it wasn’t, but I was really looking forward to seeing where this conversation would end.

“Yeah... something like that…” he stops as if thinking about what to say next. At times, it seemed that he had lost himself in his memories “as you rightly guessed, I want to send you to the dimension where I left.”

“But, why offer something like that to someone like me?” not that I wasn't extremely excited to accept, but I never accepted anything without knowing all the details, it's just not in my nature to accept proposals or requests without really knowing what I'm getting myself into. “Something seriously wrong must have happened to someone like you to ask for help from someone like me.”

“Magic,” the reaper simply speaks and I stared at him in doubt as to what exactly he meant, now I understand why this answer is as frustrating as possible. “You need to understand that, a few centuries after the Great Battle of Hogwarts in the dimension I came from, the magic was dying, fewer and fewer wizards were born and areas with magical potential, such as the Ley lines, for example, were disappearing or becoming corrupted to the point that the magic got out of control... in the end, I think Tom was right. The lack of ancient traditions and the blessings guaranteed by Magic through the rituals of old... So much has been lost, and all this thanks to the exodus of Muggle-borns. The involvement between wizards and muggles was ill-fated from the start…”

“I take your point, but what I don’t understand is where do I get into all of this...?” I insist. I really wasn't all that sure about what he wanted from me.

“Are you really sure you don't know?” I venture to say that the reaper... it's hard not to call him Harry... he looked at me with some expectation... as if he wanted me to... get to the point on my own... But... There's still information missing...

“You want... What...? That I get in there from the absolute nothing and completely change everything from scratch?!” I asked in a disbelieving, almost hysterical tone, “Let it be very clear that  _ I won’t _ live in your place at all!” I say almost without thinking.

“Not necessarily, not even I wish what I lived to someone else, no... but you can, for example, choose when to enter and I would guarantee your success myself. But what I really want is for you to help... as you say... “that bunch of headless idiots” to find a balance between wizards and muggles, or as close to that as possible,” he seems to be amazed as he watches me “And I'm sure that you, given the opportunity, can do a great deal of damage on behalf of those you love or have sworn to protect.” I look at him with a poker face at such understatement.

“Ok, let me see if I got it right: you want me to enter your universe at some point in time and rewrite the history of the wizarding world to prevent the magic from disappearing completely…”

“And as a consequence stop the end of the world.”

“Oh yes and stop the end of the... Wait. WHAT?! What do you mean the end of the world?”

“When a world is created with latent magic like mine was it ceases to exist the world dies, it implodes and Life is unable to maintain itself. It happened a few centuries after my generation.” at that moment I really allowed myself to  _ see _ his eyes, after all the depth and power, I found so much emptiness and pain... I had to turn my gaze to understand what I had just seen.

“You saw it happen, didn't you?” my voice was low and my tone grim.

“Yes, I saw,” his answer was solemn.

Ok… I got up and started pacing in slow, controlled strides trying to organize what I knew so far:  _ first I wake up on a road just like Harry woke up at the train station when the Horcrux was gone, not long after that, Harry, Master of Death, appears in front of me and tells me that he wants me to enter the dimension where he came from because for some unknown reason the ancient rituals are no longer part of the culture of wizards and therefore Magic has weakened to the point of not even being able to sustain life on earth and now he wants me, a simple fan of the series, to enter the universe at some point in time and change things in such so it is possible to save not only the magical community but also the world as a whole. _

“Did I forget anything?” I asked, stopping to look directly at him since I knew I had said all that out loud.

“Nope,” he answered popping out the ‘p’. I dared to think that that answer sounded almost jovial.

“Right,” I search in my memory everything that I knew that could be considered a possibility of having gone wrong in his world... But I think that... “Say, the Headmaster, when he showed you Tom’s past, came to comment with certainty if Mérope Gaunt used Amortentia to have a relationship with Riddle Sr?”

“Nothing but speculation.” I could see his features closing. He himself was trying to understand what I was getting at? Perhaps.

“Uhum…” I pass this information a few times in my mind and think about the possibilities... Which can be considered a bit absurd by at least half of the Fandom if what I read in the hundreds of different fanfictions could say something... but still, I think it’s worth... the risk “Look, I’m not even believing that I’m going to say that, but I think that... Trying to stop Tom, before he even thinks that avoiding Death is a good idea, can, and will be, my best bet.”

“So you know when you want to go to?”

“Yes. But first, quick question: in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a witch like you... was,” ok, try to talk to a being of infinite forces that started as a wizard? Confusing. Anyway! “How exactly am I…”

“You didn’t think you would go without a core, did you?” I must admit that I breathed relieved. But he had not yet finished speaking “No, you will take the place of a descendant of one of the branches of the Gaunt family, genetically a distant cousin. Good enough for you?”

“Perfect,” I say with a wide smile that promises chaos and hellish pain to anyone who dares to meddle in my plans.


	2. Laying Plans and the In Betweens

Plans.

Last word in my mind before waking up alone in a room that, after analyzing the sounds coming from the floor below and the view from the window... yes I really am in a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

A simple room, wooden walls without much details, a canopy bed with wine half-faded covers, and a desk containing a note next to a little bag made… of beads… “He got to be fucking kidding me!” I take the note to read before allowing myself to burst.

_Lyra,_

_In the bag, you will find your original clothes and belongings. Consider the bag as a good luck gift. If you know what I went through, you also know that this bag holds much more than it appears. You may need it._

_I took the liberty of making some modifications to some of your things: Your notebook now doesn’t have a page limit anymore and only you will be able to open it, your canteen can now fill much more than just a glass and you now have the appropriate money for the time you are._

_Good luck._

_HJP_

Okay, so let’s see...

To start with, my clothes are totally and completely different: a white shirt with runes embroidered on the hem and the sewing lines with white thread, loose with a wide collar, black pants with a tight waist, secured with a leather belt a couple of inches wide, with legs so wide that, being made of a type of satin, it looks like a skirt and now I can see what looks like an overcoat hanging on a hook behind the door, my only consolation was that my boots are the same, what can I do, I love classic models! Oh yes, and my accessories are still the same.

Well, I'm not going to complain because jeans and a sweatshirt would just draw unnecessary attention that I'm not in the mood to attract.

Now with the contents of the bag... a small package with my modern clothes, and another package with the things that were in my pockets, all intact and in the same condition that I left... of course... outside the obvious, like the notebook and my flask that... Ok, I won't complain, the enchantments are useful.

He said that only I can open the notebook... OUCH! My finger! Shit! In a reflex I take my injured right index finger to my mouth, dropping the notebook on the bed, where I sat while organizing my things, on impulse and I notice a slight glow settling around the notebook.

Of course, the... Hell... Couldn’t it be otherwise? Why with blood? Ah... Demons, well what matters now is that... Aaargh! The blocking enchantment is already linked to me.

OK, first, let it be clear that I know how to offend and curse as well as a retired sailor. Second, if all goes well I will soon have an impressionable child in my care so it is for the best that I get used to limit... My language so to speak.

Well, He also mentioned money. I pick up my bag, which is more like a very resistant and flexible handmade cloth bag, with care in case of more surprises like the notebook. And it has nothing thank gods. I turn the money over on the bed in front of me and let's say that I am now the bearer of a small fortune. Which, after a while counting, I discover to be precisely 10,000 galleons. I want to believe it's enough to keep me going at least until next year.

If I remember correctly, Tom is born at the end of the year ...

Until then I must prepare accordingly. What reminds me of Plans.

With the notebook and pencil in hand I start to make a list of what I might need:

\- look for a temporary place to stay before moving to Brazil and we will stay there until a date close to Tom's 9th birthday (I can stay in the leaky cauldron until I get something more permanent for the first year with Tom since the trip to Brazil can be dangerous for a small newborn baby)

\- find the nearest bank (Gringotts seeing that I am near Diagon Alley) and do an inheritance test to ensure that the adoption request cannot be revoked; while at the bank setting up safes and accounts, (a blood adoption ritual can offer me better guarantees that some things will be avoided)

\- provide a postal address so that the mothers of the orphanage can let me know if someone comes up asking about the little one (I do not want the old goat to come near Tom any more than strictly necessary!)

\- guarantee the purchase of the houses where I will spend my time creating and taking care of Tom

\- provide and store supplies and clothing for both of us

\- learn as much as possible about the magical community and traditions that would be lost over time.

With that in mind, now I can start to write down everything that comes to my mind that I know can affect us ... Despite that, hold on a little.

Since I will, almost literally, throw away the original story, I don’t necessarily have to worry about restraining myself! Yes, I can and will plan for the future, but the magic community is about to suffer a small strong seismic shock, and that’s for sure!

But still, I must consider The Wars, the “Great Depression” and how it can affect us... If I remember correctly, Tom had considerable trauma due to the risk he took with the bombings that took place in London during the summers he spent at the orphanage. Something that will already be avoided because we’ll move to Brazil as soon as possible, and there we won’t feel even a tenth of all that shit that will happen here.

And with the adoption, it could be that if I take Tom's mother's place in his genetic code, and because I will raise him as my own and I will certainly teach him how to control his own emotions instead of repressing or thinking in them as weaknesses, a good part of the problems that Tom had during his adult life, such as traumas, disorders, and the psychological illnesses that drove him crazy (not to mention his almost irrational fear of death that until today I still cannot fully understand), will no longer be such a big risk.

I believe that if I try to stop the pair of self-centred imbeciles from duelling, and do a ritual asking for justice for the misuse of a family symbol... It may be that even fewer problems arise because of the manipulations of the old goat.

It may also be that Tom's plans for himself will work out this time... And, if I remember correctly, the first step was working as a Defense teacher. Convincing him to do multiple masteries before applying for the position, such as defence, duels and potions, may not be a bad idea.

Something to consider! Consider being the keyword here. I cannot forget that I am planning based on a potentially psychopathic, traumatized Tom, with a horrible childhood and a shattered soul. I will raise my boy to be what he wants. I cannot and will not try to project something on him that I want to prevent him from being.

But something even more important and certainly not so unpredictable... myself. I have to stay alive to make sure Tom and the rest of the world are where I want them to be. Which means that my son won’t run the risk of going crazy or becoming a dark lord and will be headed for a future where the integration of Muggle-borns, half-bloods and so-called purebloods will be safe from going through a sequence of 3 consecutive wars in the short span of 3 generations or less.

So let’s see, Harry was originally born in 83 if I’m not mistaken. By then Tom will be 60 years old, and I will be almost or more than 80 years old. Okay, wizards and witches can live healthily and active until they are 150 or 160 years old.

Well, my goal for the next 100 years will be to make sure that Tom has complete and total autonomy in mental health and that he is well enough to either take the place of Headmaster of Hogwarts or to be elected minister or some high-ranking position of that type.

What reminds me: I need to meet people. Why do I have the feeling that I won’t like this not even one bit? Arg, whatever! So be it!

I grab my new overcoat, my wallet and the bag with the money, and leave the room and head for the salon. A corridor and a flight of stairs later, I enter a reasonable space with a dozen tables surrounded by wooden chairs, the smell of food and drinks permeating the air. I cross the room towards the bar and sit down on one of the available benches.

“Ah, you woke up! I was starting to get worried.” a slightly hoarse male voice catches my attention, drawing me from my observations. On the other side of the counter a man, in his 40, with grey hair, dark brown eyes and a relieved expression looks at me.

“Yes, actually, I've been up for a while…” I look at him confused, why the hell would he be worried about me?

“The man who brought you here asked me to let you rest.” And I should have guessed that he would do something like that. “You looked like you needed the rest, anyway.”

“Can you tell me when he left me here? And it may seem strange but I'm a little lost in time, what day is it today and what time is it?”

“Of course, you came here yesterday afternoon and today is February 3, 1926. And as you can guess it’s around midday ” perfect so if nothing goes wrong I have just under nine months to get everything in order. 

“Thank you very much, please I will have a plate of what you are serving now and a butterbeer.” I ask with a soft smile.

A paid and consumed meal afterwards, the kind owner of the bar showed me the entryway to the alley, opening it for me when he discovered that I am new to the city.

The story that I thought to myself and told the owner of the pub was something quite simple, Lyra Mehegan, a descendant of Native Americans, half-blood who recently discovered had distant cousins and an ancient lineage here in Britain. My tanned skin, dark eyes and hair with wide curls contribute to the possible truth of my heritage. I came here by boat and lost my wand in a storm during the trip. My “friend” who brought me to the pub, we met during the trip and disembarked the day before. I was exhausted from the trip and so He was kind enough to leave me here.

Now, what about Diagon Alley? As all the stories describe, the first sight is incredible. All the stores look relatively newer than when Harry first visited, but still with a classic look that gives the place a special charm. I notice the showcases crammed with the most diverse items and mark where I should go after my visit to the bank. Unlike what happens in August now the stores are more empty but not deserted, I was also glad to note that the runes sewed on my clothing prevent me from feeling the icy weather of late winter that even with the protection spells on the wards still affected the Alley streets. Shoppers coming and going, walk calmly through the stores. Luckily I can walk through the alley without attracting attention. I quickly get to the bank.

Majestically white and imposing, Gringotts is everything they tell in the stories and then some. The guards at the door watch me closely and I nod slightly in respect, and as soon as I receive a couple of nods in response, I quickly enter. Observing the interior of the Bank, I notice the relief engravings made in gold and marble as well as the huge chandelier that illuminates the entire lobby. I approach one of the goblins and try to be as direct as possible because I know that the term “time is money” here is almost literal.

After a quick exchange of words with one of the goblins who take care of the quick calls, I’m taken by a series of hallways to a relatively simple but well-decorated office. A table of what appears to be mahogany occupies the centre of the room, covered with piles of parchment and thick leather folders. On the walls, swords, daggers and axes exhibit the excellence of the Goblins' work as metalsmiths…

“How can I help you?” the goblin sitting in the chair behind the table takes me out of my musings. I take one of the available chairs when he tells me that I can sit down, I try to be as brief as possible while still being polite.

“I would like to do an inheritance test, please. After that, I want to establish an account for myself here if possible.” after fetching a scroll and a silver dagger from one of the drawers he hands them both in my hands.

“Seven drops of blood on the parchment are enough.” I've seen scenes like that a few times. Healing spells cover the dagger, so I don't have to worry about inconvenient drops of blood. Seven drops of blood after names, dates and numbers begin to appear on the parchment. I look at everything quickly, realizing that I’m turning twenty tomorrow, and when nothing unusual appears... wait... Aha! Just as I wanted, cousins by common descent... And... what is it? “Is there a problem?”

“Ah... No, no problem. Just... A good luck gift.” I mutter to myself, what left me speechless is that, apparently, I am now a valued member of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Peverell Family through a bastard pregnancy by an Antioch Peverell. “Correct me if I'm wrong but only two families today have any relationship with the Peverells right?”

“As far as we know, the Potters and the Gaunts.” Handing the parchment to Goblin, I smile slightly and continue.

“So tell me, from what I just discovered, is there any way I can access the Peverell safes and accounts?” I wait a few minutes for Goblin to get to the part I mentioned about and when he looks back at me his smile is fierce.

“Yes, at least a third of safes and investments.” Now I can understand what He meant by making sure about my success personally.

“Perfect. Now, let's get to business, then.”

What happened in the next hour and a half was the most profitable hour and a half of my existence. It turns out that Peverell accounts have been stuck for generations and some of the things that goblins in Gringotts hate most after thieves are stagnant money and abandoned accounts. I may not have left the bank like Lady Peverell, but I can guarantee that Tom will be Lord of the families to which he belongs in the future, which is more than enough for me.

Other points that I was also able to tackle were the houses that I will be able to use both here, but far from the areas affected by the future bombings, and in Brazil where I will be able to raise my little one with tranquillity until it is the right time to return. Oh, and of course I can’t forget the small team of 10 house-elves to help me handle everything.

Leaving the bank with 5000 more galleons, I go directly to Ollivanders to buy my wand. I walk calmly to the end of the street on the south side of the alley. The entrance to the store is simple, with a glass door and a pair of rounded windows with a wand suspended over a purple cushion on each side, and the iconic sign stating the foundation date. From the outside, it was possible to see the countless boxes of wands stacked on shelves covering all the inner walls of the small shop as well as a chair, a small round table both in a corner near the window and a vase of flowers on the counter of the cashier.

I walk into the store and wait a few moments near the counter until a young Garrick Ollivander appears from inside the store hanging from a wheeled staircase. Thin and with dark hair standing on and around his head as if he had just been shocked. Silver-grey eyes study me curiously.

“How can I help you, Miss?”

“I want to buy a wand. But would it be too much trouble if I ask you to make a wand? I don’t want to sound snobbish or anything, but I have the impression that it would be better for me to have a new wand... Not touched by anyone before. I don't know if I can explain myself properly…” I look at the Salesman in front of me a little embarrassed and see that he analyzes me with double curiosity.

“You are not from here…” I realized that he is stating, but I still answer

“No, I’m definitely from far away from here.” whether we’re talking about the wizarding world in general or just about London is a mystery and I think it is better to leave it at that.

“I believe that you owe some thanks to your friend because I was able to receive a notice about your arrival.” That… Okay. I must remember to make offerings to a certain Master of Death in my next Samhain ritual. He has helped me a lot more than I could have expected. “So I was able to make and reserve some wands not touched recently…”

Well, as with all existing wand shopping scenes, it took some time but I managed to find something that allowed me to make sure my core exists and is more active than ever. English oak wood with a dragon heart core, 13” and surprisingly swishy flexibility. The mere touch of the wand in my hand was enough to make me feel like I was receiving a warm hug from a dear friend I haven't seen in years.

Holster and wand care kit purchased, I leave the store excited. Now I need to use my skills as a self-taught and buy some books to be able to learn as much as I can as soon as possible. Because soon I will be the mother of a child and time to study will be a luxury, which I am almost sure I won’t have.


	3. Of Shopping and New companions

Speaking of luxuries, it had been a long time since I had allowed myself to spend so much money in such a short time. After leaving the wand store I gave myself the freedom to explore the alley.

As a result, I now have a small library that can meet my learning needs for the coming year, including some books about what expect from raising a magical child. A new wardrobe, made by Madam Malkin, which should allow me to spend a long time without having to buy new clothes. Enough books and materials to start a small potions laboratory, which I intend to start learning and experimenting with as soon as possible, including stocks of ingredients, cauldrons, measuring instruments and a beautiful set of knives suitable for use. And to close the list a beautiful suitcase, in black leather and details in platinum with support for an internal laboratory, a space suitable for a library of up to 10,000 books and a small loft with kitchen, bathroom and living room with internal access to the library and the lab. It's not a Newt Scamander level of suitcase, but it suits me.

Now... for someone who has spent their entire lives with animals around... Being alone for more than a few weeks can be a really bad idea. I look around and then find the pet store. The place was even simpler than the Ollivanders store on the outside and even more crammed on the inside with boxes, cages and tanks that cover all the walls from floor to ceiling. Here the cashier counter is further away from the back wall of the store as this wall is also covered by cages and nurseries.

A girl in a mossy green dress that seems to be talking to some ferrets turns in my direction as soon as I enter the store.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” Her voice is quiet and low, I assume it is a habit to speak like this so that the animals in the store are not agitated by possible loud sounds, since all the external sound coming from the movement of the alley stopped as soon as the door closed behind me, follow the example and keep my own voice in the same tone.

“See, my family always had the habit of raising animals and since I moved here recently, I am looking for a little one to keep me company.”

“Oh, I understand, well feel free to look around, if you find something let me know.” then the clerk turned her attention back to the ferrets.

Well, as I am looking for a familiar animal, it is better to firstly search with magic and then... whatever comes will be welcome.

First I walk around the store watching the animals in the cages. I am really surprised by the variety of animal species that wizards consider domesticable. Dogs, cats, frogs, owls and rats are among the most common, now bats, snakes, crows, fire crabs, nifflers and others that I couldn’t identify can at least be called exotic... well, here I go.

Standing in the middle of the store, I try to focus on the memory of the sensation I had when my wand chose me and how my core reacted. As soon as I find it, I try to send a calm and inviting wave with a clear question if anyone among all the animals would like to come with me. It took some moments for an answer to come however, the last thing I expected was to feel not one but THREE simultaneous responses.

“That's what I call rarity. It's been a long time since someone managed to find familiars like that here, and I’ve never heard about someone with more than two at a time. Much less three.” the clerk’s voice takes me out of my shock, I open my eyes to find three beams of light in a mix of blues and purple leading to three literally distinct corners in the store. A cage near the counter on the right corner, a perch in the ceiling near the door and a tank on the bottom of the left side of the store. 

The first, shining in pure sky blue rays, led to a small puppy on the cage. The little one appeared to be of mixed breeds because he resembled an Irish wolfhound, but his snout seemed to be thinner and longer and his paws larger than usual for the breed and his ears were raised, listening for sounds, with pointed tips, his eyes curious and innocent, in a unique amber tone, they looked at me happily as if he were excited to find me. His black fur with white spots around his eyes, on his chest and at the tip of his paws further highlighted his air of innocence.

The second, radiating a consistent violet, connected me with a completely pure white barn owl with magnificent black eyes that assessed me impartially from her perch.

And the last connection, in a light but firm indigo, led to a tank with an ebony black boa constrictor with impossibly toxic green eyes that watched me as if it were deciding my threat level.

Okay, I think I get what’s going on here... When you’re a Wiccan who possesses a level of power large enough that you can feel comfortable and safe with two _triads_ of power animals, at some point in life this can and it will become a real fact depending on the animals involved. My point is I’m not at all surprised that in the first attempt to look for familiar animals in a store with such an extensive variety of species, three of mine were waiting for me here: a wolf (a small hybrid), an owl and a snake. Despite the surprise was in the fact that the three appeared at the same place and time. And I swear to all gods of old and new that if a dragon, a spider and a scorpion of some kind make their ways into my life in the upcoming years I won’t be surprised _at all_.

Well, I did invite anyone who wanted to come and reached for the whole store... So be it.

“Rare yes, but not unexpected for me when I think about it.” I comment gently, returning my gaze to each of the animals that responded to my invitation.

“So let’s see what do we have here? This owl arrived a few weeks ago and simply refused to go with anyone who tried to take it, it's a female by the way. This puppy is a half-breed of Irish wolfhound with grim wolf, the only one that came to us, and nobody adopted him because of his origins. And that snake has already bitten and broken more fingers of possible buyers that I bothered to count.” I giggled with that last tidbit. Obviously she wouldn’t go with anyone not worthy of her.

“I'll take all three with me. And I will take whatever I’ll need to take care of everyone.” as soon as the girl was busy collecting the items I ordered, I went to have my first contact with each of my new partners. Starting with the puppy.

I approach the cage that held him cautiously and seeing that his tail wagged with excitement I felt confident enough to let him smell my hand. The tie was immediate, as soon as he finished memorizing my smell, his head fit in my hand that I had already placed inside the cage between the bars caressing him a little.

“Bran, my little protector. You will love the land around the house, lots of space to run, lots of animals to meet and lots of grass and mud to play with.” I patted him behind his ear while he licked my wrist. Then I got up and went towards the owl, as it was perched on a stick attached to the ceiling, it was only necessary to extend my arm so that it could land after a short sweep.

“Artemis, what do you think? The greek goddess of the night and hunt.” I waited for her to respond in some way, soon after she was puffing up her chest with pride, I laughed a little at her behaviour “I'm glad you liked it. Can you wait a little longer? I still have to buy some more things before we leave.” if there were still any doubts about the intelligence level of an owl now I have none left with the small nod that Artemis gave me in response before going back to the perch she was on previously.

“And in order…” with even more care than with Bran I approached the snake, from the little I remember having studied about vipers, serpents and snakes, this one is a boa constrictor, extremely strong and, due to its size, relatively young, a non-poisonous snake who kills its prey with strangulation and sheer body strength “Hello. I could feel your curiosity... can you understand what I say?”I speak as low as possible so as not to attract the young woman's attention.

*Why wouldn't I understand _you_ , human? It's not like you're going to understand _me_ * I am relieved to note that my magic was enough to awaken at least part of the inherent Parseltongue of the Slytherin lineage. And also pretty amazed with how sarcastic my new scaled friend could be.

“You would be surprised to know that I’m no ordinary human” it is strange to see an expression as human as surprise on the face of a snake

*You do understand me!?*

“Oh yes, what do you think of Meretseger, the name of an Egyptian serpent goddess? Meret for short.” I said in reply indicating with the look that I didn't want the clerk to notice our little dialogue.

*Meret? I liked it.*

“Perfect, I'll just finish paying the things I’m taking for you guys and we’ll be good to go.” I reached for Meret to climb on me, soon I had a foot and some pounds of snake wrapped comfortably around my body.

Just as promised to my new companions it didn't take long to leave the store with a few extra bags, Meret wrapped around my shoulders and torso, Artemis perched inside a beautiful cage and little Bran tucked in a travel box. With a snap of fingers, an Elf dressed in a partially clean sack appeared in front of me. Note to self: give the elves enough money for them buy sewing materials for new clothes.

“Hi there, I'm Lyra, what's your name?” I asked kindly, crouching on the floor to stay on the same level as the elf, taking care to not hurt Meret.

“I bes Solsy, mistress.” the high-pitched voice indicated that it was a female.

“Lovely! Solsy, these are Bran, Artemis and Meret, can you take them home? I still have a few things to work out here. And please call me Lyra.”

“Yes, Solsy can take them.” I left the two cages on the floor near the elf and walked a little away. Even though Meret isn't poisonous, I think I'd better leave her with me for now.

“Alright Solsy, go ahead with Artemis and Bran, take them to our home in Wales, then I'll call you to pick me up ok? Ah and leave their cages open so they can go out explore.” Now I just need to get my things and see if my stay in the leaky cauldron needs to be paid and I'll be ready to start preparing for when my little one is born.


	4. Moving in and Settling down

In the end, my stay at the Leaky Cauldron was paid as a courtesy from my “friend”. So it was just a matter of picking up what little I had left behind and summoning Solsy to take me home since my only means of transportation would be elf, fireplace and portkey for the time being at least. Moments after she came, I found myself in the middle of the most beautiful places I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

I was lucky to be given a rare sunny day during the end of winter, so I managed to get a clear view of my surroundings. All the land around the house was covered by a thick layer of snow leaving an ethereal air in the forest that surrounded us. 

The house itself, also covered with snow, seemed simple but cosy, with external stone walls and a perfect garden for growing flowers and potion ingredients. Inside, it was equipped with three bedrooms, my suite on the ground floor and two more upstairs, an open space that brought together dining, living and kitchen rooms surrounded by cupboards and completely furnished. Right next to the entrance to what would become my room, a door led to a library enlarged with magic with a beautiful ebony desk and a comfortable set of armchairs, sofas and loveseats around a fireplace, copying the configuration also present in the living room.

It was a pleasant surprise to note that the elves had already arranged up my partners' things around the house, some perches for Artemis in the living room, the library and in my room where she could stay while she wasn't hunting or making any deliveries. Pillows and rugs strategically positioned for Bran and Meret close to all the fireplaces in the house.

“Bran?” as soon as my voice echoed through the house, the black furball appeared running with the sound of its claws scraping the ground and announcing its way. “Have you seen the house yet?” a slight bark as a response and a wave of tangled emotions from which I could recognize excitement, curiosity and extreme happiness “Very good boy! Now wait for me in the living room, will you?” I watched as he went to do as I said. Following him after putting Meret at the ground.

As our bonds are still very new I want to complete my meditation sessions with the three of them, Bran, Arty and Meret, close by to strengthen my connection with them... But first...

“Solsy.” A slight pop sounded announcing the elf appearance.

“Mistress Lyra.”

“I need you to keep my suitcase in my room but _do not_ touch it, I will organize my clothes and books myself.” before the elf could complain I continued with my explanation of what needed to be done “Solsy I’ll explain everything but I don’t want to have to repeat myself, just leave the suitcase in my room and summon the elves to the room yes?” she seemed upset but obeyed without complaining. Unfortunately, there isn’t much that I could do about it. I like to keep tabs on where my things are.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Minutes later a squad of 10 elves was present in front of me in the living room.

“First of all, I want to make it crystal clear that I came from a family where we had _no elves_ on our service so _I am_ used to taking care of myself and my needs. Unlike other wizards and witches, I _will_ have a much more active role in the care of our home. Now please introduce yourselves with name and functions at the house.” and just as I asked the elves introduced themselves.

My little squad consisted of two trios and two duos, a trio, Solsy, Wolkey and Cinny, took care of the general cleaning of the house from the dust of the floor to washing the clothes. A duo, Wooky and Salkey shared the tasks in the kitchen taking care of the food in general, when I discovered that we have a vegetable garden, an orchard and a greenhouse in the back of the house as well as some livestock that was kept religiously by the second trio, Sondy, Halry and Larrey. The last two, Zinney and Geeky, took turns learning to do a little bit of everything because they were the youngest.

“Perfect, who of you can sew?” Cinny and Geeky replied, taking some galleons out of my bag and handing them over to Cinny, I knelt to give the instructions “You two will be in charge of providing fabrics, threads and whatever it takes to make decent clothes for everyone, according to their work. thicker fabrics for those who spend more time outside and something lighter for those who spend more time inside. I do not want any of you being out there in the cold or wearing rags. Soon I will give you my family's coat of arms to embroider on your clothes.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Who of you knows how to operate a potions laboratory?” ironically, or not depending on the point of view, Wooky and Salkey replied “So you will work directly with me both in the kitchen and while I am experimenting with potions in the lab. Your main task will be to ensure that I leave the laboratory alive and in one piece as I do not know what can happen while I am experimenting with new recipes, and you will notice that I do not know how to organize the cabinets or stock so this will be one of your tasks.” I dare to say that they looked at me with wary amusement.

“And the rest of you can keep going with your normal tasks” I look over everyone searching for doubts or confusion, finding none I kept talking “For now you are dismissed, Solsy you’ll come with me, if possible you try and keep track at where I leave my things since I tend to be kinda messy in a day-to-day basis. So you’ll help me arrange my clothes and books.”

An hour and a half later all my wardrobe and the library ware nice and tidy and just in time for dinner!


	5. Bonding and Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks become months, and Wizengamot has no idea what hit them.

After completing the elves’ task assignment and enjoying the incredible welcome home dinner, it was easy to unpack with Solsy helping me. Then, after some time talking to her, I realized that Solsy was able to speak correctly. When I asked her about it, trying to fully understand the situation, since she was still wearing what used to be a pillowcase, her response was... interesting, to say the least.

“We, elves of the House Peverell, have been taught to speak, read and do the math for several generations. Older elves teach us that, as servants of the House Peverell, we must always behave in an exemplary manner.” She explained clearly, surprising me with her determination to defend the family to which I belonged now.

“Which doesn't explain why you’re dressed like this.” she looked at me for a few moments and said simply:

“It's been a while since fabrics were given to the elves for new clothes to be made.” Well, this certainly explains something.

“Oh well, I hope that with the money I left in Cinny’s hands it will be enough to cover these expenses then.”

“It will be, Mistress.”

Later, just before retiring and ending my day, I sat on the rug near the fireplace in my room with my companions around me and the burning fire keeping us warm. Bran, lying on my legs, Meret again slung over my shoulders and Arty perched on my right shoulder. 

I took advantage of the peaceful moment at the end of the day and started talking to them about my life before I came here, about my potential plans for the next few years and how important they would be to me, as companions and friends. When I noticed that everyone was already relaxed around me, I started humming the rhythm of a song that came to mind. Lugia’s song is, and will forever be, my favourite song for moments like this. 

Before long, I entered a meditative state deep enough to access my mental palace. 

After checking and fortifying my barriers of memories and illusions that form a vortex of storms and wild winds that protects my mind from outside invaders, I find myself on a narrow beach in front of a 50 ft high cliff on an isolated island surrounded by sea. 

The calm, but deep-sea comes and goes with low waves, extending over the horizon, the sunset is painting the sky and the sea in shades of red, orange and purple. Walking close to the stone wall, I soon find a staircase that runs along the left side of the cliff. The steps of the stairs are made of smooth stones with a slightly irregular outline, covered by a layer of moss that makes it difficult to climb if you don't know where to step. 

During the climb, I passed through a large opening in the side of the cliff with a small detour coming out from the main staircase that I could use to access the cave. Inside my dragon, Fiore guards my core. On the other side of the cliff from the beach, a dark forest extends dense, covered by fog, torn by some trails that lead to clearings with lakes that contain old memories. 

At the top of the cliff, a hut, simple yet cosy, with an innocent blossoming garden of flowers and herbs arranged around the door and entranceway from the staircase. Inside the hut covering the wall next to the front door is a bookcase full of books and notebooks, my most recent and most important memories. On the wall in front of the door is a fireplace accompanied by a fluffy rug that looks more like a thin mattress and a comfortable armchair, beside the armchair a thin dry trunk with webs and grooves is present as if waiting for it's rightful residents to come. 

A pair of huge windows cover the rest of the walls overlooking the forest and the sea. I go to the fireplace to start the fire, after that with a new notebook in hand I sit in the armchair to start reporting the highlights of the day. Not long after my triads arrive to keep me company. Bran and Fiore, arrive cuddling together in front of the fireplace. Soon Arty and my black widow spider, Arachne are positioned on the trunk, Perched on the highest branch and on the webs respectively. Finally, Meretseger and my scorpion Selkis come to wrap themselves around my shoulders and my arm. As soon as I notice that everyone are comfortable around me I start talking to them, telling them what I just wrote. Not long after I finish my tale I surrender myself to Morpheus embrace, not waking even when, as I came to discover at the Breakfast, Solsy put me to bed.

After the more than hectic first day, it was natural for us to get into a consistent but simple routine of exploring, researching and meditating. 

Day after day, my bond with my partners grew stronger with the meditation and bonding moments like talking to Meret and including her ideas to some of my plans, reading out loud to Arty when she perched on my shoulder at the end of the day and playing in the snow and running laps around the house with Bran, who was becoming bigger than expected reaching almost four feet tall, which wasn’t all that surprising considering the mixed breed. 

Book after book my knowledge of the world that I received the “mission” to protect increased and flourished into completes thesis and potential books, including my repertoire of spells, jinxes, charms and hexes. I had yet to brush the more dark side of the for… Er of the Magic but well I’m in no hurry to try my sanity with the heavy emotional load that comes when one dive into that. And no, I’m not scared, just not insane enough yet to try my hand at this shit alone, thank you very much.

And so weeks become months, soon April rushed me to finish my public preparations. My idea was to introduce myself as a researcher of old families by introducing myself as Lyra Peverell, I had talked to Krugnot, the Peverell Goblin account manager, early in the year and he put me in touch with some of the most prominent active Lords, including Lords Potter, Malfoy, Black and Longbottom. 

The next part of the story I was forging to myself and telling them was that I, after discovering my ancestry with an inheritance test after completing my magical training, dedicated myself to understanding the reason why it took so long for magic blood to return to appear active in my family. When I found out about my ancestors having relationships between third cousins and sometimes even closer relationships, I saw that I needed to see up close what was going on.

As far as I can remember from before coming here, the family that was most at risk was the Blacks from developing the infamous Black Madness and the lack of innate traits like metamorphmagus. Not to mention the Potter and Malfoy infertility producing just one or two male heirs, or the Gaunts becoming extinct in the near future. 

However, one of the points I also looked for was to prove that sending squibs to the mundane world wasn’t the best solution. Even because I myself was proving my link with a family considered long gone. Generations passed before magic blood was born strong enough to sustain active magic. Besides even if a Squib wasn’t able to wield a wand they could be Potions Masters, Researchers or Crafters of some kind.

And speaking of active magic, with my bond with Meret growing stronger and stronger, I was able to further improve my Parseltongue ability allowing me to be able to speak parsel and practice Parsel magic, this happened around June. With that, I convinced myself that I could have more Slytherin blood running through my veins than I imagined. A deeper ritual of ancestry later and I was able to claim the position of Lady Slytherin.

Add that to my presence confirmed at the September session of Wizengamot... Well, let's just say that if I had no interest in politics before, even though I knew how to behave in front of an audience and convince with words... Now I was taking the chamber of Lords to the direction I wanted, involving myself much more than I thought I would be.

During that same session, I could see where many points would lead to failure in the future if they continued as they were. For example, the treatment of magical beings or the neglect of the supposed ‘Muggleborn’. I presented my theories about the points and if the curious looks, favourable comments from the Lords from both sides with whom I had spoken during the year can affirm something, my point was at least taken into account which I am already counting as a victory, even if a small one. (And it goes without saying that I was invited to at least five or six balls during summer and the coming winter.)

During that time I was also able to fulfil my duties as Wiccan Witch and now as Priestess of the Mother Magic, which I can say with certainty that it was one of the reasons that led to the awakening of my latent abilities. Again I started to research ancient rituals and blessings that could be used to renew and strengthen magic as a whole. This time, however, I kept my findings to myself at least until the birth of my future heir, which I had already located.

That, unfortunately, was the only point in history that I couldn’t intervene in any way until the last possible moment. I did know where Mérope Gaunt was hiding and I could confirm that unfortunately, Tom would be born out of a relationship tempered by a version of Amortentia, some family recipe maybe since she used some unknown ingredients. Even though the father, Tom Sr. was the one who drank the potion, my little one had great chances of being born with some spectrum of sociopathy. Even though I was praying and begging to Magic that my blood, when offered during the adoption ritual, and the rituals that we’ll do together during his childhood could be enough to prevent at least the worst of the symptoms.

Well, if there’s one thing my favourite highly functional sociopath, the first and only Detective Consultant Sherlock Holmes, taught me was that there is a slight possibility for Tom to live well even with this little genetic deformity that after observing the Gaunts for a few days I was blaming them more than Mérope herself for using the damn potion. It seemed to me that their case was even worse than the Blacks. And I would definitely use their example to demonstrate the effects that inbreeding has on a bloodline! By the seven depths of hell, monsters don’t even begin to describe Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt.

Now, all that I have left to do was wait for my baby to be with me.


	6. Passing Rituals and An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Lyra as The Priestess she is.

Remember when I said that after buying a new wardrobe with Madam Malkin I shouldn’t have to worry about buying new clothes? Screw that. After the light circuit of 4 summer balls, where only one of them fulfilled the old rites with the guests... Well... I’ll give them that most dates were a little after the appropriate date for the festivities but still... What consoles me is that this family that practised, the Blacks, did the right rituals and everyone present participated...

But what bothered me most was knowing that half-bloods and Muggle-borns could not learn about... Hold on a second... I think a change of plans is about to happen. Everything will depend on the winter ball at the Potters obviously since there is no way of throwing a ball on December 31st and not do the Yule rites. But I might have an idea that can and will change some things for the better. 

But before that, I still have the autumn rituals to go through and as these are particularly my favourites, my concentration is maximum here at home between August and November. 

During my explorations at home, I discovered the ritual room of the house, which ironically, or not depending on how you see it, only accepts those who belong to the family. In other words, a few drops of blood were necessary to enter for the first time and after being accepted by the family magics all my rituals were performed there, excepting of course of the rituals dedicated to the Moon, which I made outside.

The autumn rituals, also known as harvest festivals celebrate and thank the harvest of the year, prepare for the harvest of the year to come and for the darkest time of the year: winter. From August to November we celebrate the end of a cycle and the renewal for a new one.

In August we celebrated the end of the summer thanking the Gods for all the abundance of the year. In September, we retreat to our homes and our ties with our familiars can be strengthened. I, at that point, already had a pretty strong connection with my partners. With this celebration, I got to the point that with the cost of some magic, I could use their senses as if it was mine.

Bran’s hearing, for example, was extremely useful to me while watching Merope and Tom Sr. in London. May the Gods save me from ever wearing his sensitive smell sense while in the capital, I was truly sorry for all the dogs that lived at the mundane side of London. In contrast, Meret’s smell sense was especially a favourite of mine while interviewing the Lords for the last part of my research.

It’s a fact that snakes, of any kind really, capture pheromones and translate them as feelings that their targets may be feeling. So having something like this while I’m talking to Lords, who are masters in controlling the external appearance of their mood, is a perfect and necessary tool. Meret laughed at me when I came home complaining that envy was the worst smell I’ve ever tested after meeting with some Lady that I didn’t even bother registering the name of.

But, besides that little improvement, for me the highest point of the season was Samhain. Or more commonly known All Hallows Eve. As I said, the one entity I always respected above all others was and will ever be Death. And, just like the Moon, my mood had always been affected by this season particularly. The one last step that shouldn’t be avoided. So I never figured out why I end up like this every damn year but as the day when the veil between life and death gets thinner comes closer my sanity slips through my fingers almost completely. And seeing that I am now living in a world of Magic, things on this front just got slightly worse... Okay! A damn worst, I admit. It's not for nothing that back home some of my closest friends used to joke about mostly ignoring me during the whole month. By October, as always, my mood was even more unstable than ever. So between getting ready for the ritual at the end of the month and my normal routine I was driving the elves nuts and all three of my familiars had laughed at me at least trice. 

And then the 31st came. At sunset, I was with everything I needed around me at the ritual room. From the food and drinks that I would offer to the materials for some spells that worked better at Samhain. Of the hell course, I wouldn’t forget about my offerings for the Master of Death for bringing me here as I said I would do. During the ritual, all the magic that I felt running free and blessing me and mine was just incredible. After all it's not for nothing that Samhain used to be called by some as the true new year. Just like that all the pent up energy, madness and frustrations were gone. 

After everything was said and done and I was getting ready for bed, Wolkey came to me with interesting news.

“Mistress Lyra, there is a man at the front door asking for you.” I'm not stable enough for this, not yet... Deep breath.

“And this man gave you a name, Wolkey?” I looked tiredly at my little friend who answered me with an apologetic one himself.

“No, Mistress, he just said that he is an old friend.” An old friend…? But… Could it be?

“Say, Wolkey, were you able to see his eyes? Notice the colour?” I asked just to be sure. 

“Green, Mistress.” that… But what in the seven depts of Hades was  _ He _ doing here? Again, I  _ am not _ stable enough for this! Rein in the anger, deep breath. As if sensing my distress Bran comes to my side as the grounding protector that he learned to be. At ten months old Bran grew to be a strong big monster with his 4'5" in all fours and almost 5 feet long, his fur coat resembling his wolf parent and muscles from both sides, worried amber eyes looked at me asking if he should do something. I look at him gratefully petting his neck and sending back calm through our bond. A couple of calming breaths later I turn my attention back to the elf patiently waiting for my next decision.

“Very well. Bring Him to the library I’ll meet him there, and please if Wooky is awake still ask him to sand some tea for us. Tell him I need to calm down and he will know what to do.” with his orders, the little guy popped out of the room. About five minutes later, that I took to put some robes above my nightdress and fastened my hair in a bun, I was facing the man behind the reaper’s clothes.

Lean, fine build body around six feet tall, relaxed near the fireplace, raven black medium hair with gravity-defying locks stylishly disposed around his head, and deep AK green eyes facing the fire. In his hands, the Elder wand was being toyed idly in his hands while he was lost in his thoughts. I clear my throat calling his attention entering the office section of the library, with Bran diligently at my side still.

“To what do I owe the honour of the visit on this fine night?” I ask dryly while sitting at my desk chair with Bran sitting at my right side, eyes trained at the stranger in the room.

“I received your offerings, treacle tart and pumpkin juice. Was quite good actually.” I giggled remembering the endless afternoons I spent trying to learn that recipe from the Wooky till I deemed it perfect. 

“Wooky will be happy to know that his patience wasn’t wasted in vain.” I invited him to sit with me at the desk. Soon a tea set with pastries and a generous piece of the said tart was set between us. I took my sweet time to serve both of us by hand and thanking Wooky internally for being graced with the sweet godsend smell of camomile and jasmine. “No offence but what are you doing here?” I asked in a bland tone after taking a sip of my tea.

“Just came to check on you.” a paranoid mind survived longer than the careless one nine times out of ten so please don’t judge me for what I said next. I was certain that he got my thoughts since I made sure to look into his eyes.

“Uhum. And I was born yesterday. Please, I noticed what you did for me. My partners, me being Lady Slytherin, Olivander knowing about me, The Leaking Coudron.” I was trying my hardest to not sound ironical but I knew I was failing miserably. “Look, I appreciate all the help you gave me. Really. I do… but I can’t for the life of me believe that this is just a social visit.” 

“Moody would be satisfied to hear you right now.” His tone was nostalgic. 

“Constant vigilance.” we said together.

“I know.” I waited some more to see if he would say something “But yeah you’re right. I came here to give you a warning and a piece of advice.” I stayed silent still asking him to continue with my eyes “If you keep going with your most recent plan it would be for the better to stay here. There is one more soul that can be saved if you do.” My most recent plan? Was he talking about...? But that was just a passing thought which still depends on the guestlist for the Potters ball. But... Hold on... One more soul?

“Misquoting Dumbledore?” we laughed at that. My mood, improving just enough for me to be able to keep going with the conversation without wanting to bite his head off.

“But seriously, tell me what have you been up to?” and with his genuine interest, I recalled all that loneliness that I see in his eyes every time I look at him.

“Well...” We kept talking about all the reactions I was able to bring out from some of the most fearful and stone-faced Lords of the Wizengamot both during my research and at the September Section.

Later the next day after I woke up I could barely believe that we spent almost the whole night talking. About everything and nothing. Some of my plans got refined while others got completely wasted. Well looks Like that the St. Catarina House in Brazil would need to be just a summer holiday refuge for the war to come.

And just like that, there were just two more months of waiting to go through before my baby and heir were safely in my arms. And I knew exactly how I would approach Merope when the time was right.


	7. And Finally the Baby Arrives... And a Pleasant Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, November slaps Lyra in the face making her speed up everything to make sure she can take care of a child. But, since destiny is a bitch, she has an unexpected encounter that promises to heat her frozen heart.

After my autumn insanity passed, time seemed to fly by, with days mixing in a blur that I was barely able to keep up with, and before I knew it the world was, again covered by the snow-white blanket announcing the arrival of the winter and with it my future heir.

I spent November decorating the future baby’s room, since for now and until he was able to sleep through the night he would be sleeping in a crib next to my bed in my room. Walls covered by pleasant green in gradient and details in white and silver highlighting the colours of the family to which he will be Lord one day. 

I  _ could not and did not _ want to deny his right as Slytherin heir, but one thing I will make sure of is that he is worthy of being accepted by the family magic as Lord and head of the family, unlike some realities that I have read, in which he was never more than an heir if because of the split soul or something else it wasn’t said.

Time and time again, the elves were of great help putting everything in order in the house for the arrival of the new member of our small family. I wanted to anticipate and leave everything baby-proof since maybe I wouldn’t have time to do it in the future when the need came. It was also cute to see the blanket that Solsy and Cinny made, taking care to embroider the Peverell family crest using the appropriate colours. I remember spending a good half hour trying not to cry about the gift so well thought out.

But one thing is for sure: trying to explain to my squad of elves that I was expecting a baby to arrive without being pregnant was the most bizarre situation I have ever been in since I arrived in this universe. And I refuse to count my encounters with a certain Master of Death as voluntary situations.

It was in the first week of November when I realized that December was a few weeks away and there was still nothing ready for Tom’s arrival on the 31st. I had to speed everything up as quickly as possible and that called for reinforcements.

I gathered my familiars and the elves in the room, as was usual when something big was going to happen that would influence everyone, and I started to explain what was going to happen.

“Is everybody here? Great, I won’t need to repeat myself.” I gave myself a few moments to put my thoughts in order and started the explanations “Well, as you know, I have studied as much as I can in the last few months, especially books on child and newborn care. It is like that because I am waiting for the birth of my child” I spoke that way because even though I still had to go through the adoption I already considered Tom my son. But, in the end, I had to use all my self-control not to laugh with the ten doubtful faces staring at my not pregnant belly.

“Mistress…” I raised a hand asking for patience and silence before they questioned something I was about to answer.

“You must be aware of the family that unfortunately inherited a third of the Peverell legacy, the Gaunts.” I watched the ten pairs of eyes waiting for the recognition of the weak link that the Gaunts still had with their ancestors. “Marvolo Gaunt and his two children, Morfin and Merope Gaunt. After the generations of inbreeding, it’s amazing that he was able to have two children... Anyway, the point is that Merope Gaunt fell in love with a non-magical man. And to make matters worse she spent the last few months feeding this man with a version of Amortentia that, after reproducing the recipe that I saw Merope making, I realized that it is a strong potion that leaves those who drink it enamoured by its maker.” The elves quickly understood what I was getting at and their expressions of rage warmed me because they already recognized their new “young master”.

“Mistress, please say that you will adopt the young master in the old ways.” Salkey asked with imploring eyes.

“Rest assured Salkey, I already made sure everything was right with the Goblins and as soon as my little one is safe in my arms I will do the adoption ritual taking the place of that woman as his mother.” I felt a touch of pride when I saw the relief faces before me. “Anyway, we have to get everything ready by the end of next month.” The squadron’s reaction to those words was automatic, I dare say it was instinctive. All with extra attention to my words as they would be their orders for the near future. 

“As usual, from the outside in, because the orders are simpler but the care is just as great. Sondy, Halry and Larrey you should be aware, that we may require changes according to the baby’s diet, from the milk formula until the first solid foods in a few months, I am saying this now because I know myself and I may miss something when the need arises and I will need your attention in these details.” I waited for the trio with whom I spoke to let the customary wave acknowledge their orders. They were by far the elves I had the least contact with daily. Except for my excursions to the orchard, the stables or the greenhouses when I wanted to take care of things for myself, this trio was the most independent.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Moving on, Wooky and Salkey, your tasks won’t change basically, but when the time comes you will help me to keep a fresh supply of food for the baby and will have to pay attention if I am feeding myself as usual, since my only free time will be while he is sleeping and between what I already do and the care of the little one I won’t have much space to worry about the kitchen or the laboratory. Wooky you’ll be in charge of keeping our stock of potions and a constant source of my medicinal teas, I am sure that my consumption will increase considerably in the coming weeks.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Wooky’s unimpressed look when answering me didn’t escape me in the least.

“Solsy, Cinny and Wolkey, you especially will help me more than ever. As I said, between my studies and research, baby care, interviews and rituals there will be moments when you will need to take care of the little one in my absence, but I intend to make sure that these moments are minimal because just like with the house I believe that the care of the child belongs to the parents and as much as I will become a single mother I will be responsible for my child.” If I had any doubt that my choice was the right one or not, with the admired looks of the elves on hearing my words, from that moment on, there was none left. 

“Finally, Zinney and Geeky, you two will have an even more important task: decorating. You will help me decorate the room that will be the baby’s room in the future and buy everything we will need, in addition to helping me ensure that the house is completely baby proof.” with another chorus of “Yes, Mistress.” We set to work on our tasks, I dug up the books with the spells to get the house in order using enough magic to make everything permanent until it was no longer needed. That being just the beginning.

And so the subsequent weeks were mixed with smudges from a few days where I passed out from exhaustion, sometimes magic, from the excessive use of permanent magic. That’s how I found out, the hard way that permanent spells use far more magic than temporary spells. Which gave me a Wooky-sized scolding about the risks of depleting my magical reserves, and the work he would have to make replenishers for me.

So while I allowed myself to recover, I took advantage of the beginning of winter to buy furniture and trousseau for little Tom’s room, as well as a small selection of clothes and toys suitable for newborns. I knew that we wouldn’t need many clothes in the first few months and that he would lose them pretty fast while growing up since I refused to expose him to more magic than necessary.

I had the idea of ensuring that Tom always had his wardrobe spotless but without spoiling him to the point where he didn’t recognize the value of things. And what would not serve him anymore would be donated to the orphanage he would live in if it weren’t for my presence here.

With the publication of my research and the investments I made with Krugnot on my first trip to the bank, it was not long before I had a steady income good enough that I didn’t even need to touch the safe money, and as the house is self-sufficient in terms of food, my only expenses were the stock of potion ingredients that still was nothing more than the ingredients we didn’t produce, which was minimal.

By mid-December the house was ready and we were all thrilled with anxiety. If before my visits to Merope’s hideout in London were weekly, now they were daily so I saw when she made the “mistake” of stopping giving Riddle the potion. I saw him storming out of the hole Merope was calling home with an enraged expression on his face.

With morbid curiosity, I let Merope have her crisis with the plan that failed to follow the man who until then was the reason for all this mess. With a brief order for Solsy, my faithful squire, to keep an eye on Merope’s location in case she decided to leave the hiding place for the streets. I followed Thomas Riddle to King’s Cross and from there to Little Hangleton.

As soon as we got on the train he chose to stay in an open car, so I was able to sit a few seats away and started to watch him. At first, I saw from where Tom inherited his beauty, Thomas Riddle had a classic beauty, aristocratic and angled face characteristic of old families, dark brown hair and eyes and athletic build completing his air of typical English family heir.

He certainly seemed troubled by what he went through today. But I can’t blame him either, he was drugged for months by the crazy Merope Gaunt to wake up with an eight-month pregnant woman saying that the child she is carrying is his. If that doesn’t qualify rape, I don’t know what it is. At some point during the trip, I must have gone into an almost meditative state in thoughts with my face still turned towards Thomas because when I realized he was standing near the bench in front of mine talking to me.

“Madame, you’ve been watching me for a while, can I help you with anything?” His voice in a baritone that, being honest with myself, made me shiver and thank internally for choosing to go out with a coat and gloves.

“Forgive me, sir, I was looking outside the train. I must have been distracted. Do you want to sit down?” I said pointing to the seat in front of me.

“Thomas Riddle.” He said as he sat down and held out his hand to me.

“Lyra Mahegan, it’s a pleasure, Mr Riddle.” I said accepting his hand and he surprised me, raising my hand to his lips and leaving a light kiss on it.

“Please call me Thomas.” As much as I want to deny it with all my strength, but if that is the charm that my little one will have when he is older, I feel sorry for whoever is the target of his attention. Riddle was making me blush!

“Then you can call me Lyra.” I replied, trying to regain some composure. Which doesn't seem to have gone unnoticed, judging by Thomas's smug face. “So, Thomas, I noticed that you looked upset at the start of the trip. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Once, talking to one of the Ladies during one of the balls I was invited to, Lady Prewett if I remember correctly, I heard something interesting that I did not hesitate to use when I was “fishing” for information. She told me that my interest and empathy seemed authentic, which usually leaves the person I’m talking to feeling safe to speak freely without waiting for a judgment on my part. Of course, I already knew that but it was good to know that with my core, my aura and magic allow me to have a much stronger effect. It’s not a Veela charm, but it’s worth it.

‘You will think I am crazy... I myself am doubting my sanity.” Thomas said in a disgusted tone taking me out of my memories.

“We will never know my opinion if I don’t know what you have to say, will we?” I put my best dreamy curious expression on my face and... Bingo! Heavy sigh plus defeated shoulders equal a low guard. Aha! It never fails!

Without him even realizing it, we spent the travel hours talking about what he went through, or what he remembers having spent in recent months in the hands of Merope. Thanks to the potion she was giving him, his memories were blurred, according to him, “as if trying to remember a dream or a nightmare”. Which, in a way, is understandable considering the monstrosity that that degenerate made him take.

When we least expected it we arrived at the train station, and at this point in the conversation, he was already quite comfortable with me. And then, a doubt popped up on the back of my head, and since we were talking about the baby I took my chance to ask.

“Thomas, tell me, what are you going to do about the child? Because despite what that... Woman put you through, the child is still an innocent being in this story, and whether you like it or not you are the father of that child.” And then I seem to have reached the point that made him so upset.

“I don't know Lyra if the child is born with any resemblance to that witch…”

“I understand you, Thomas.” I stopped looking around and realized it was getting dark, and if I wanted to keep my pose as a single and innocent young lady, I had to find a way to get him out of sight as soon as possible. “My Goddess! Look at the sky. Time does fly when the company is pleasant.” I spoke with some charm and a slightly seductive look, returning the last flirtation he sent me earlier on the train. We spent the trip in a subliminal game of seduction that, by the gods, made me break my head thinking about ways to return certain things that he told me without being crude.

“Can I accompany you somewhere? These streets are dangerous for a lady to walk alone at night.” Oh, an invitation to extend my presence? Let’s see how far Mr Riddle’s audacity goes.

“It would be very kind of you, I plan to rent a room at an inn and leave for Newcastle in the morning. Do you know somewhere like that?” And so Thomas Riddle accompanied me to the local inn, not leaving my side until I had paid for my overnight stay in one of the rooms.

“Would it be too much to ask of me to ask a lady for dinner? As a thank you for listening to me during the trip?” He asked lowering his voice.

“Why, Thomas. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you’re asking me out on a date.” I obviously did the same looking at him with the same heat he was looking at me.

“And what would your answer be if I were?” My self-control is starting to slip through my fingers. I raised an eyebrow, analyzing the face of the man in front of me. As it was becoming instinctive for me since I started interviewing the Lords with a little magic I evoked Meret's senses to the surface covering mine partially and in mere seconds I could feel Thomas' arousal. By the Goddess, can I not pass a reality without having a troubled someone falling in love with me? Bah! Whatever!

“I’ll be honest, Thomas the trip made me hungry.”

“So come on, I know a place” With that he guided me to a small restaurant where we talked for a while more, this time talking about more banal subjects to try to lighten the mood left after the travel conversation.

And our little duel of seduction just heating up with the rhythm appropriate for the time, he touching my hand and throwing me small phrases that for a more inattentive person would go unnoticed but for me who had already been dealing with snakes and lions dressed in silks and fine cuts I was used to the nuances of a conversation with word games and subliminal senses. I really am admired, and not in a pleasant way, to think that Tom inherited all this and yet he was carried away by the fear of Death… Such a waste.

At the end of the night, Thomas accompanied me back to the inn and we said goodbye at the door.

“Again, thank you for listening to me, Lyra. It was a very pleasant time. I didn’t even realize I needed to vent some.”

“It was my pleasure, and I hope you recover soon.” He surprised me again by lifting my hand to his lips and leaving a courteous parting kiss. In an impulse I did not expect to come from a life in the 21st century, I approached him and before he could register what I was doing I gave a light kiss on the corner of his lips before running into the inn and my room. 

Through the window, I had a perfect view of the street and I could see Thomas still standing in front of the inn with the hand where I had kissed him. And since my self-control decided to take a vacation until further notice, I put a monitoring spell on him so I could know if he returned to London. Maybe a second chance encounter might happen? Little did I know how much I had tempted Destiny that night. 

In the morning I went back home after letting my trail to cover my lie about Newcastle and summoned Solsy to take me home. And even with the weird looks Meret and Arty were giving me I went through my day with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

Not long after that unexpected but quite pleasant day, Merope went into labour, and I was right by her side as she reached the Wool’s Orphanage. And then, after hours of screaming, blood and agony, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born exactly at midnight of the new year. And as I cared for my heir, Merope Gaunt was no more, dead at midnight of January 1st of 1927. 

In her dying breath her son's name. 

In my mind, his new name danced around restlessly: Conri Eltan Mahegan, Heir to the houses Peverell and Slytherin. 


	8. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see how Lyra is fairing at being little Conri's mother.

I could hardly believe that after a long year of work and getting ready, my heir was finally in my arms. His delicate features, pale skin and angelic calm in his sleep made me believe that right at that moment I was the luckiest and happy woman in this universe. But even the most beautiful dream must come to an end, and soon reality came to pull me back.

That same night I took advantage of the help that the nuns who took care of the orphanage were giving me to arrange the adoption papers to the mundane world. Complementing the story I had been weaving throughout the year, I said that Merope was a distant cousin of mine and that my cousins, her father and brother, had died earlier that year. Which is technically not a lie, since an unexplained fire took over the shack they lived in the week prior, burning them both inside. Tragic. And since I had inherited the family fortune I could raise the little one without any problems.

Suffice it to say that upon learning about the tragedy the nuns agreed to make the adoption easier ( _ the fact that I used a bit of pure magic in my voice to ensure that they cooperated had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my plan went exactly as I wanted it to _ ) and as the whole thing took most of the night, as soon as the new year’s first dawn came, I took my little one to Gringotts to take care of the magical adoption.

A few minutes after leaving the orphanage, I called Solsy to accompany me to the bank. The sweet creature that she is, she remembered to bring the little boy’s blanket that was complete with the family’s coat of arms and his new name. Almost brought me to tears. Again.

“The young master is beautiful, Mistress.” The elf said with an irreverence that I did not expect, but that still warmed me since I was sure that my little one would be accepted by everyone.

“Yeah, that he is. Well as I promised you, we still need to adopt him into the family. So shall we go?” I extended my hand to her since with Conri the safest way to travel was by elf.

Arriving at the Bank, I was quick to request an urgent meeting with Krugnot, being received by said goblin less than five minutes later.

“Miss Mahegan, I see that your other plans have finally brought the profit you expected. I believe that congratulations are in order,” Despite the analogy, I smiled discreetly taking the chair that was offered to me.

“Yes, my investment of months has finally earned me my little treasure” I stated while admiring the pale and delicate face of the little one in question.

“How can I help you, Miss?” I turned my gaze to the goblin, remembering the reason for my visit.

“I want to… No, I  _ need _ to ensure that my heir can not be taken from me and also want any and all ties he has with his soon-to-be former mother to be cut. In short” with a small sign, Solsy placed a piece of parchment on the table in front of Krugnot, “I need to perform this ritual and push forward all the paperwork that we both know that will appear in the ministry.” giving him a determined look I waited for his answer.

The fierce smile of my account manager, who after months of working together I could finally call familiar, was enough to reassure me. The adoption ritual was done that same day.

A couple of hours, some potions, drops of blood and meaningful chanting later, with the ritual done and documents in order, I was finally able to take my little Conri home.

Waiting for us my little squad surprised me with the most heart-warming welcome home surprise I could ever want. They decorated the house with green sparkles that fell from the ceiling like snow disappearing just above our heads. In the living room, a rocking chair took the place of honour in front of the fireplace with a little basket beside it for Conri take his naps.

If I was on the verge of tears before, then I was openly crying. Happy tears flowing through my face freely as I struggled to keep my composure. 

“Oh, I don’t know what to say… Thank you. Just, thank you.” 

“No deed to thank us, Mistress,” Solsy spoke leading me to my new chair. “After you explained to us that young master would come by not the most conventional means. We wanted to be certain that you would not have much to worry about,” she gave a side glance at Wooky before completing, “especially after your blackouts that we all know could be avoided.” That brought a sheepish chuckle between my tears.

And then, after ensuring that Conri was safe and sound on his crib I had my nap after staying up for the most of the night before. 

I don’t know if I should be surprised or not by it but after the first few troubled nights, we all fell back into a provisory routine that again made me blur through the days of the first month. And just like every single mother that ventured in raising their children alone, all my days became dedicated to my son in some way or another. Even when it was not intended that way.

It was at some point during the first couple of weeks that I was in the library trying to make progress in some of my many pieces of research while Cori was asleep when I found one of the potion books for first-time parents and decided to see if I could find something interesting that I ignored before for some reason. In the end, I did happen to find something.

Sometime later Wooky found me at the potions’ lab neck-deep in notes and ingredients. In front of me, there was a boiling cauldron with a halfway done potion.

“Dare I ask what made you so distracted that you did not even notice that it is far past time little master’s mealtime?” 

In my defence, I did wince at the venomous tone that the elf used. “For the same reason, you’re scolding me. His meals” I simply said while trying to not screw up my biggest chance to connect even more with my son until now.

“Care to elaborate, Mistress?” Wooky asked, coming closer, probably trying to understand what I was doing just by the ingredients and notes scattered on the counter.

“Here, read this and tell me what you think,” I said while giving the book where I found the recipe while reaching for another ingredient to add. At that point, it turned the blood-red potion into a deep purple colour, then I paused before letting it boil untouched for five minutes straight. Five minutes that I took advantage of by turning towards my most efficient assistant in the exact art of potion brewing. “So, what do you think?” I asked him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“I think that you forgot about our agreement of not experimenting things on yourself  _ without assistance _ !” The exasperated tone that was lacing Wooky’s voice made me wince again. “But, I do see where you are coming from.” A calming deep breath later, he turned to look at me in the eyes and said, “Mistress, you know that it is risky to experiment on yourself...” Oh no, my friend, you won’t make me feel guilty about it.

“Look Wooky I do know the risks but… I needed to try it at least.” The whole thing was because I found out about a potion that in theory, according to the book, was capable of making me produce milk, so I could breastfeed Conri instead of giving him the damned formula that seemed to be more trouble than what it was worth it based on the colics Conri was having on a regular basis. “I can’t have my son crying restlessly while I watch with absolutely nothing to help!” At the end of my sentence, I was almost shouting. Which seemed to be enough to make the elf rethink what he was about to say.

“Right, I understand your point, Mistress. But right now the young master is crying because he misses his mother and there is little to be done until the potion is finished,” the little guy then came behind me and started to pull me out of the lab. “Now you will go upstairs, have a bath and go stay with your son.” Then, with an amused smile on my face and a call of “thank you” over my shoulder, I did just that.

After quite a long bath to take off the fumes of the potion from my skin I was able to finally go after my distressed son. I found him on his crib with an even more distressed Geeky beside it. 

“Hey, my little monster...” I said with a soothing tone taking him in my arms. Soon his cry was reduced to whimpers, so I could take a better look at him. “So, what was the problem little one?” 

“Thank Goddess you came Mistress, I am trying to make him sleep for some time now, but he does not stay calm enough to it.” Geeky, visibly calmer told me while tiding the crib.

“It’s OK now Geeky. Go rest a little, I’ve got him.” I told the young elf while softly rocking Conri. Soon I was lulling him to sleep humming my favourite Lullaby: Lugia’s Song. He didn’t last long after the first thirty seconds or so before falling asleep, but just in case I kept him in my arms. Slowly to not disturb the little one, I walked to my rocking chair in the living room and sat down to wait for Wooky to finish the potion.

Not long after that Meret came closer climbing the back of the chair. 

* _ I could swear that I wouldn’t see you today, or even this week, really. _ * I watched as she perched herself around my shoulders.

* _ And I didn’t intend to come back this early either, but I heard the furball grumbling about you disappearing while the hatchling was crying. _ * It seemed that everyone had decided to fight me for “disappearing” for only a few hours. I would love to know how would it be when I needed to stay away for the Wizengamot sessions for hours.

* _ Good to know I have your support Meretseger. _ * After a while talking parsel I found out that, with some practice, irony and sarcasm could be even more venomous than in English.

* _ You’re welcome _ * Meret chirped in my ear. * _ So will you tell me where you’ve been to leave the hatchling in such distress? _ *

* _ If you want to know, you nosy snake, I found out about a potion that will make me be able to breastfeed Conri. _ * I told her trying to keep myself from moving too much to not disturb the sleeping prince in my arms.

* _ Oh, good. This way you won’t need to give him that awful thing that made him cry every night. _ *

* _ Thankfully no, I won’t. _ * I breathed relieved that she was right. We could finally look forward to having quieter nights. 

Not long after we fell in comfortable silence, Wooky came out from the lab, and not a minute too soon since Conri was starting to stir waking up from his nap hungry again.

“Is it done?” I asked eagerly looking for a vial or something and finding a glass with, ironically, a milk-white liquid inside. 

“Yes, Mistress. Just, please for our peace of mind, call me next time you decide to do something like that again.” He asked me before giving me the glass.

“Easier said than done and you know that.” I countered before drinking, an awful taste of spoiled milk burning down my throat just as the book said it was supposed to be. “Arg! At least I just need to drink this once.” 

If I remember right the potion would emulate the hormones needed to quick-start the milk production and as soon as Conri started to feed less on milk and more on solid food the potion effects would also start to wear down and I wouldn’t need to worry about the constant milk production any more.

“How much time to...” Just as I was going to ask about the time for the potion to act I felt my breasts suddenly getting heavier and my shirt getting tighter in that area. “Uh never mind. It’s instant.” 

Carefully I opened my shirt and after being certain that yes I was producing milk I offered my nipple to Conri to suck. The hungry little monster that he is, it didn’t take much encouragement for him to start sucking vigorously. 

“Ouch! Good to know that from all the early things for you to inherit from me it needed to be my hunger and my bite strength. And now that I know that I’ll need it, Wooky, make sure to keep my bathroom cabinet stocked with healing and scaring salves. I’m calling a miracle if this little hungry monster doesn’t bite my nipple off.” And now I understood what my mother was talking about when she complained about me hurting her while growing up.

“Yes, Mistress” Wooky’s amused tone ticked something fierce in my mind.

“Ha. Ha. Go on laughing at my suffering, you sadistic elf. I hope you don’t mind when I let Cinny know about this. And before you go into hiding from your wife remember to put a warning spell on the lab door. Because just with something like that for you to know when I get there while I'm distracted by some new recipe.”

And with a hurried “Yes, Mistress” the unfortunate elf vanished from the room.

* _ Sweet, sweet revenge. _ * I said slipping to parcel * _ I bet you a month worth of mice that if he even appears in the kitchen by the morning he won’t stay long _ * I said to my constrictor while she cackled on my shoulders.

* _ I say that he does not appear before dinner. And if you win I will accompany you to the next two meetings in the ministry. _ * 

* _ High stakes I see. Very well. Deal. _ * I said taking the tip of her tail in a kind of handshake

I know what you may are thinking but, I have to take my own amusement from somewhere, so I made it a habit of betting with Meret about little things in the house like how much time Bran would stay completely clean after a bath or about the elves affairs like sicking Cinny on Wooky and see how long he would vanish from home before she was calm enough, so that his try to talk his way out of a beating wasn’t a complete waste of time.

And with that small success, our lives became certainly calmer and Conri was actually able to go through a nap without waking up in pain. So even with the restless nights, the dirty nappies and the literal pain of feeding him, I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. 

Life was good. Until it wasn’t.


	9. Time passing by... And yes, Fate is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed already for our Lyra. On her birthday her Friend came to see her. He brings a present and a warning.

I think that, by now, you must be used to my talks about those blurred days of mine. Well, the next couple of weeks after that blessed potion we could finally say that we had some hard-earned rest from the nightmare which that goddamn formula caused.

After that, the next noteworthy day was my birthday which I spent with Conri and my familiars. Even my squad went out of their way to make every meal that day, something I would remember for years to come. 

On the morning after Conri’s first meal, my breakfast was composed of scrambled eggs on toast, cheese, ham and a fresh bottle of apple juice. After that I ran around the house a bit with Bran and went through our periodic fight for the Alpha post. Well, mind you that Bran is a half-wolf, meaning that from time to time he would test my ability as the Alpha of our small pack. It helped me to keep in shape, so I didn’t complain. 

At lunch, Salkey made me some dishes that I used to eat with my parents, such as my mother's stew and the rice with raisins that my father loved to eat during Christmas dinner. And after that I spent some quality time with Arty in the library studying and researching about rituals of old that could be useful or simply not harmful to teach a child.

At tea time I gave Conri my full attention. My fennel with jasmine tea together with an incredible lemon tart added a sweet touch to the time I spent with my little prince. Between laughter, playing with brilliant magic and a restful nap, my hungry monster showed me just why he was considered by many the most powerful Dark Lord Britain has had in centuries. With a little more than a month he was capable of changing the colour of the ball that I was using to play with him. Even if I tried I couldn’t measure the pride and happiness I was feeling at that moment.

Then, just before dinner, I sat in front of the fireplace to relax a bit while waiting for the food. I looked around to see my family safe and sound around me. Conri was fast asleep in his little crib by my side, Bran laying down in front of my feet near the fire and Arty perched on her favourite place on the back of my chair just behind my right shoulder. Soon after we all settled down, Meret made her presence known by wrapping herself around Conri’s crib. 

* _Back so soon. How was the hunt?_ * I asked her while she inspected our little one for anything wrong. Finding nothing, she came to lay around my shoulders.

* _Same as always._ * she answered absentmindedly. Turning her head towards the kitchen, she tasted the air and asked, * _Is there a motive for such commotion within the squad?_ *

* _Oh yeah, you snakes don’t celebrate hatching day, do you?_ * After she gave me a negative nod, I continued explaining * _Today is my hatching day, and in case you didn’t notice, yesterday we completed one year living here. So it’s only natural that the squad is a tad more agitated than normal._ * I giggled with her sceptical look, * _They wished to celebrate and thank me, I think._ * 

And then it occurred to me that, yes, it had already been a year since Harry brought me here. So much was done already, but there was so much more yet to be done. And then I look at the baby sleeping peacefully at my side and remember why I was doing it to begin with. I have to admit that I always tried to understand Tom’s reasons, his goals. Why he did what he did, the lengths he had gone through to achieve what he did. 

As a mother, I was starting to understand just how important it was to guarantee that the world my son would live in was the best one I could give him. Not only him, but all the children that would grow up in it as well. 

I was so lost in thought that Meret needed to hit my forehead with her tail so I could notice that Solsy was calling me. 

“Sorry my dear, I spaced out. What is it?”

“Thank you Meret. Mistress, that friend of yours is at the front door.” She said with some trepidation in her voice. Why was that?

“Well, is the dinner ready?” I asked while getting up, placing Meret on the floor near Conri’s crib, and heading towards the front door to receive my ‘guest’.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Very well, let’s see what the illustrious Master of Death wants with me.”

“I must say, Lyra, there are better ways to bring Fate and Destiny’s attention to yourself… Oh, and Happy Birthday.” He said while giving me a little box in green gift wrap and a silver ribbon. OK, of all things and greetings that Harry could give me, _that_ wasn’t among what I expected him to say.

“Right. Want to come in? The dinner is about to be served and I sure as hell could use some drink while you explain what you meant by that. Also, thank you.” I said while stepping aside so he could enter. “Salkey, put one more plate on the table, we have a guest.” I said out loud guiding Harry towards the living room.

As soon as I got back there Conri started stirring in his nap, probably hungry as always. 

“Hey there, my prince. There is someone who came to see you.” I told him when I picked him up from the crib, then I turned towards the millenar being in the room. “Harry, this is my heir, Conri Eltan Mahegan, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell and Slytherin.” I said, pride filling my chest and voice. Harry carefully came next to us and gently caressed him in the head. His eyes, full of awe and hope, were locked at the baby in my arms.

“I’m glad you reached him in time. His soul will grow whole and healthy this time. May Fate be gentle with your path and Destiny be kind with your quests, little Conri. May the Time be fair and your Life be full of love and wisdom. And when your time finally comes, may you be able to accept death without fear or regret. So mote it be.” Magic was heavy in the air while Harry gave Conri his blessing. 

“So mote it be.” After the magic resettled around us, Salkey popped in at my side.

“Mistress, the dinner is served.”

“Thank you Salkey, we’ll be there in a minute.” I turned to my guest with an amused look in my eyes “You heard the elf, shall we go?”

“After you.”

We ate in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the silverware tapping against the plates could be heard. Low groans of appreciation towards the food filled the room, and a soft melody played in the air allowing my little one to be at peace while eating. Salkey, being the angel she is, had the brilliant idea of serving my plate in a way that I managed to eat with just a spoon since I was busy holding Conri with the other hand.

After our plates were clean, we retreated back to the living room, Harry sat in the loveseat and I in my rocking chair. Just like when he first met Harry, Bran positioned himself between me and the “threat”, as my beta and protector. I think that my mood during our meeting in Samahin didn’t do Harry any good in terms of trust from my partners. This time not only Bran, but Arty and Meret were also attentive to our guest’s every move.

“Guys, calm down. He is a friend of mine. Without him I wouldn’t even be here to begin with.” I tried to say to them but no one paid me any attention. “Well, I tried. So, you said something about Fate and Destiny.”

“Remember when you followed Riddle to Little Hangleton and spent the entire trip talking to him?” His voice was stern and his eyes unreadable. 

“Yeah, I remember that. So what?” I asked him while putting Conri down in his crib and covering him with a muffling spell so he wouldn’t be disturbed if our… discussion evolved to a shouting fight.

“So what that because of your “morbid curiosity” he is now in love with you. You know as well as I do the risks that your little escape with that man you draw. As far as you know, he can be a worse monster than Tobias Snape! Not to mention your luck with men.” His answer took me by surprise. Not that I didn’t already know that Thomas had fallen for me. What surprised me was the fact that he used my past against me. I definitely didn’t need him to remind me of my own ghosts.

“OK. First of all, I know about my poor choice in men, I have a damn graveyard in my mind because of it. Second, the fact that he was attracted to me was also nothing new, his hormones were exhaling in waves that night. And third... If, and this is a _huge_ IF, it happens that I end up in a relationship with him or any other man for that matter and Thomas even dares to lift a finger against me or anyone in this house, especially against my son, I swear on my soul that he won’t leave this house intact. So mote it be.” By the end of my speech not only was I almost growling, but Bran was in an attacking position, Meret coiled protectively around Conri’s crib and Arty had her wings half opened ready to attack. The only problem was that their target was Harry. 

Slowly, I took a deep calming breath, resettled my mental barriers, and pulsed a calming wave to all my companions. Ever so slowly all three of them relaxed and got back to their positions around me. 

“And as you very well can see, he won’t face only me, every single being in this house knows how to fight. I was so very fucking careful about it that I taught them myself.” We spent some time in silence, waiting for the remaining tension to dissipate.

“Well, since you seem to have that problem under control, I will take my leave. But before that, a warning: let it be known that you tempted Fate that night. And as someone who has grown up being its chewing toy… I just wish you had more time before that damn bitch medled with your path.” he sighed heavily, dropping his shoulders, looking extremely tired.

“I know, Harry. I really appreciate your concern. But, again, as you can see we are pack, and we protect each other.” I told him with a placating tone and a small but proud smile on my lips. “And thank you for both your presence here tonight and your warning.” The smile that he gave me in return didn’t reach his eyes.

Days after my birthday I was still thinking about what Harry said about Fate meddling with my path, and after recalling all our conversations I remembered about that “other soul” I was supposed to save while staying here.

That night I saw concern in his eyes… Let’s see. Thomas is a muggle as far as I know. And our beloved society is a bunch of blind hypocrites who refuse to adapt and evolve. In the next Wizen meeting they wouldn’t have the slightest idea of what hit them. And since I won that last bet about Wooky, Meret will watch it first hand. And then Harry talked about risks. Yeah, a high Lady in my position shouldn’t be involving herself with a muggle. But it also happens that _I am_ what they call a half blood… But what if.

Oh well, this is what I call a plan… I think that I’ll need to hear my 21st century side more often than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is far too short if compared to the chapters prior to this but I have been butting heads with it for long enough and didn't want to leave you guys hanging.  
> I do hope to come up with the next one soon because it will be pretty much important to Lyra.


	10. Greek way of meddling Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see some of the consequences of Harry's actions. And why not take a peak of what Lyra is capable off when she want something done?

A couple of months after my birthday I was still thinking about what Harry said about Thomas and how he could be a risk for my plans concerning the wizarding world. But thinking about it, I like to believe that I have this part of my plans under control.

I also like to believe that the highest point of these last few weeks was when the Wizengamot got the scare of the century because of me. I finally took the prize from my last bet with Meret and had her accompany me for the meeting. Believe it or not she stayed pretty much completely quiet during the whole thing, saving, of course, the occasional hissing about how this member was trying to lie or was having too much satisfaction with something I wasn’t liking. 

I was obviously taking notes on everything she was telling me while modelling my plans of action to counter or give a boost to some bill or another. All in all, she was of great help to me in keeping those idiots from doing too much damage to the already fragile balance that Magic was barely keeping. I swore to Harry that this world wouldn’t end as the one he came from. And I would be damn sure to keep my word.

With the meeting I was also able to see just how many of the ancient and most potent rituals and significant customs would come to an end if I hadn’t come here to begin with. That was when I had to spell it so they would understand that even if I was a so-called muggle-born, I did become The High Priestess of the Temple of Mother Magic in less than a year, and as such it was my duty to pass on my knowledge of the ancient rituals to the new generations. Not only to the pure-bloods, but to everyone. Besides that we were getting ready to perform the Litha Sabbath.

Suffice to say that some of the ignorant extremists who tried to end the practises of said rituals, or even the most traditionalists that wanted to leave the Muggle-borns in the dark about our culture were _not at all_ happy with my speeches about how the Magic was renewed and strengthened with each ritual and how any and every creature capable of practising magic in any way should have their rights and culture respected. 

And then, all the so-called “Creature rights” were being rectified, reformed, or simply remade from scratch because they were so absurd that even in the most creative Muggle imagination such laws could not be considered fair in any definition of the word.

Oh, I almost forgot. For the ones who tried to use the financial front as an argument for the changing, I took the pleasure of reminding them that if more wizards and witches stayed in our world more workers would be able to be contracted, more investment opportunities would appear and even more money would circulate, which meant making our dear bankers, the Goblin Nation, happy. And a happy Goblin Nation meant willing investors within Gringotts. I didn't need to keep going from that point, they understood the message.

Now I really wanna see the likes of the Toad or even the old Goat coming front and centre to try and undo what I’ve done until now. 

Anyway, between reminiscing about what Harry told me on my birthday and my plans for the wizarding world I insisted on revisiting the memories of my old relationships, as Harry did me a _favor_ by reminding me of their existence. Something that hasn’t happened this past year, not even once.

During these last two months I kept going back to my “graveyard”. As I told him, this graveyard is where I keep all my memories of my past relationships, from its very beginning to its end. And I do remember every moment from each one of them. 

But I think that what made me keep coming back here was the fact that a guy, who just came out of a sick relationship, bathed in an abominable potion that denied his will, is in love with me simply because I paid attention to him in a moment of weakness. I was trying to understand what exactly I did to cause it. 

Does Aphrodite hate me so much that only broken guys are capable of falling in love with me?

Well I never was one to dwell on something and do nothing for too long. So, with that in mind, I really think that it’s time for Thomas to meet his son. 

It was a fine day of spring and it seemed that I could bring Conri for a walk in London. And so I did. After packing a bag with some essentials for him and a picnic lunch for me, Solsy left us near a park that I knew Thomas would pass by in a couple of hours. With that neat little monitoring spell I put on him the last time I met him, it was easy to predict where and when he would be. 

Choosing a nice patch in the grass under a large tree which was giving us enough shadows to spend some time in the open, I sat there while watching Bran (he almost didn’t let me get out of the house until I agreed to bring him with me), exploring the area around us. A small smile bloomed on my face seeing him so happy and active, running around like that. Even with the spell to make him smaller, he wouldn’t scare anyone with his actual not so monstrous size. When he reached his first birthday, his height came to a halt at 4’7”, so in order not to call too much attention I had to make him appear to be half his size.

Some time later after Bran got tired of running around he came to lay down by my side on the blanket. 

“Tired already, Bran?” I asked him good-naturedly. He replied with a growl and a wave of annoyance. “Well, if you don’t tone down your attitude, Mister, I do hope that you will face the consequences of your actions. A week without hunting, eating just what the squad will make for you. Meaning: No meat.” The coldness in my voice while I talked was enough to freeze water. As soon as I said “No meat” he came crawling and whimpering and begging for forgiveness. A countdown from thirty and I took him out of his misery. 

“Alright, you’re forgiven for now. But this will be your only warning, do something like this again and you’ll regret even thinking about disobeying me. We may now be in the open and I may be unable to give you the fight and beating you deserve for your attitude but later we will be back at home and then you’ll have the punishment you deserve. Understood?” My voice, stern and firm, made him lay down showing me his underbelly. The utmost submission for a wolf, or even for a dog. After a little while longer I gave him a soft pat on his belly and a soft squeeze on his throat reassuring him that everything was right. 

“Now go, you troublemaker, come back immediately if you hear my whistle.” With a soft bark he was quickly running towards some bushes and trees. 

As I said sometimes now, Bran is a half-wolf, and as such I was constantly fighting with him, be it for the Alpha post, or because he misbehaved somehow. So scenes like the one that just happened were quite common to us. 

Soon after Bran departed I felt Thomas coming through the spell. Luckily, Conri had finished eating just before Bran came, so I was free to talk with Thomas for at least three and a half hours.

After a while, heavy steps could be heard coming towards me, and then:

“Lyra?” I turned as slowly as I could to not disturb Conri’s sleep. He was easy to spot, in all his grey glory, with formal wear, perfectly styled hair and a slight smile adorning his face. Yeah, Aphrodite actually hates me. Or she seriously loves to play with my love life. Honestly. 

“Oh! Hello Thomas! What a coincidence.” I greeted him softly as he came closer. 

Noticing that I was sitting in the ground with a baby in my arms, he knelt near me taking my free hand to give his usual kiss above my knuckles. But this time he surprised me with a soft kiss in the exact same spot I kissed him last time. When he pulled his face away from mine, we observed each other for a few moments, with our eyes locked and ever so slowly coming closer again. Soon a whimper from Conri broke the spell and saved me from the possible mistake I was about to make.

“Hey, who’s this little fella?” Thomas asked, caressing Conri’s head.

“Remember that when we met, I was about to make a trip to Newcastle?” He nodded in silence. “So, I was going to visit a cousin of mine that was pregnant and I found out that she lost her father, brother and her baby’s father a few weeks before.” I made sure to keep my voice even and my tone grim. Everything false of course, no way in hell I would mourn those three, but Thomas didn’t need to know this now. “So I stayed with her for the rest of the pregnancy and when she died after giving birth to this little fella I adopted him as mine. My little Conri Eltan Mahegan.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” His face grim and… worried? Why? “If you need anything, I’ll be happy to help.” Oh! He is worried about me!

“Thank you, Thomas. But honestly, with the money I earn from my investments and my servants at home we are fine. Really.” He gave me a look of “if you say so”, and I smiled back, reassuring him. “So, what brings you here?”

“I was just getting back home from the bank when I saw you here.” He said, charming as always.

“Oh, I have an idea. Say, have you had lunch yet?” I asked lightly.

“Actually, no, not yet. I was hoping to find something on my way back.” He answered, uncertain of where I was getting at.

“Perfect! Come on, sit and have lunch with me.” I said while carefully patting the space beside me.

“What?! No! I mean, thank you, but I can’t accept…” he was startled for my offer? How cute.

“Nonsense! Look, if you take a look inside the basket, there is enough food and drink for at least three people, maybe more if well rationed. And I really could use some help to get all that off of the basket because… You know.” I indicated Conri with a small shake.

“You sure?” He was still resisting my charms, but as I was subtler than him it was quite understandable that he was resistant.

“Of course! And I would love to hear how you’ve been doing after that…” I struggled a little to find an appropriate word to describe the period he spent with Merope without cursing her. “...time.” I spat the last word as if it was venom in my tongue.

“If you insist…” he finally gave in and sat down where I told him to, dragging the basket along. Soon, both of us were with a finger sized sandwich in hand and a bottle of orange juice each.

After our second servings, Bran came running again, quickly laying down on my side opposite to Thomas, resting his head above his front paws.

“Hello Bran. Want some lunch?” I asked softly, my answer came in the form of a deep rumble from his stomach. “Got it!” I giggled and turned to the basket. Remembering that I wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Right, Thomas, this is Bran, my furry son. Bran, this is Thomas, a Friend of mine.” I said, amicably. “Thomas, be a dear and get the parcel from the basket, please.” After some searching he handed me the parcel I asked for, and soon Bran was eating the meat balls that Salkey insisted on putting in for him after she learnt that he would come with me and I would only come back for dinner.

Then, we kept talking about everything and nothing, from how he was fairing after Merope to how his Mother reacted when she learnt that her precious son was bewitched by a “despicable human being”, as he told me she said. And I told him how I was raising Conri on my own and just how challenging it was to be a single mother. 

Some time later he told me that his parents were actually happy to know that, besides the horrible mother, they could be grandparents. But when he went to the local orphanage near where he last saw her he didn’t find the child. They were obviously quite disappointed after that.

It was at that moment when I looked at him and found such disappointment and sadness in his eyes that I realized that, if I ever told Thomas the truth about Merope Gaunt being my cousin and me being a witch, I would not be able to predict how he would react to it. Or if I could win a court fight for the claim over Conri’s guardianship. So, thinking about what was best for my son, Thomas Riddle would only know the truth about him being Conri’s father when Conri is old enough to understand the truth about his own birth. 

Until then, if Thomas and Conri actually came to consider one another father and son, all the better. And when the day for the truth to be revealed arrives… Well, then I would deal with the consequences.

Just as I predicted, after about three hours Conri began to wake and I made my excuse to head home. When Thomas offered to accompany me home I had to make some excuse saying that he would miss the train to Little Hangleton so he called a taxi for me and two streets later I called for the driver to stop and after reaching a nondescript alley called Solsy to take me home. 

All the while I was talking to Thomas my mind was all over the place burning with ideas that would cause an even greater storm to the traditional nobles than what I had been causing since I arrived in London last year.

After I settled Conri in his crib, I asked Wooky for my tea set and some snacks. I had much to do before going to bed and little time to get it done. Many letters and a sore wrist later I called Arty to my side. 

“Here my dear. Could you be a dear and deliver these letters for me?” I tied the bundle that was enchanted with a feather weight charm. “Don’t need to wait for a response. Come home when you’re done. Actually, have you hunted this week?” she nodded in a negative answer. “Right, so take your chance and go hunt. Good luck and fly safe.” With an affectionate peck in my hair she flew into the night. 

“Solsy.” I called while still looking after Arty.

“Mistress?”

“I’m feeling that I am about to take the biggest step that I’ve taken so far.” My voice was barely a whisper and my mind was far away in thoughts. “In the afternoon of the day after tomorrow I have an appointment that will probably take as long as the Ministry meetings, so as usual you’ll be in charge of everything and I’m not to be disturbed unless something is seriously wrong with Conri.” I instructed her clearly, forewarning her so she would know what to do. 

“Of course, Mistress.” She left me alone as soon as she noticed that I was done talking.

Soon I felt Meret scales and coils running up my legs and settling on my shoulders.

* _ You look troubled. And is reeking worry. What is wrong? _ *

* _ My world is about to take the biggest change up until now, my scaled friend. _ * I said while caressing her head. * _ I’m worried about these changes. _ *

* _ They haven’t happened yet, so worry about them when they happen. Come on. Go clear your mind and try to rest. _ *

Later when I followed Meret’s advice I was glad that I wouldn’t feel the pain for writing so much just so I could have some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm late but please don't kill me, I can explain. I had some major things happening in my real life this past week and just like Lyra October is a hard time for me. But batter late than never.  
> So, what do you all think that got our Lyra in such a turmoil? Be aware that the chain of events that is about to start will be by far, as she said, the biggest step she taken so far.  
> See you next time!  
> Kisus! ;3  
> Ly.


	11. While men think to be in charge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women make the world keep turning. And remember when we agreed that Fate is a Bitch? Well...

When I told Solsy that I would have an appointment I was indeed thinking about the answers that my letters would bring. The thing is that I never thought that so many of them would come at the same time. 

Well, lucky me that I, at least, foresaw the massive amount of owls and chose my orchard to receive them instead of the office in the library. Soon, every tree around me had at the very least 3 or 5 owls waiting for my answer. This time however I wouldn’t suffer from a sore wrist. 

"Wooky," after a soft pop I continued, "bring me my tea and a mild pain relief potion. I have much writing to do." And really, blessed be the creator of such a wonder that was the potion. Sore eyes, wrist and back don’t even begin to describe the pain that sitting and writing for hours on end would bring me. But after precisely 8 hours of work I was finally alone in the orchard.

And then I heard the soft sound of flapping wings, but this time, after a whole year of getting used to it I could recognize it with closed eyes. 

"Hello Arty." Her weight above my shoulder was comforting and welcomed. "Had a good hunt?" A slight peck to my knuckles and I felt her smug satisfaction. There were less rodents habitating our lands. "Good. If you go inside I bet that Cinney can give you some fresh water. I will stay here some more. Go." Even after all the positive answers I couldn’t stop worrying about my next plan. 

And what was making me worry so much? Well, according to what I know about Tom’s original time-line, he grew up at the orphanage. So when he started to have questions about himself and his parents, nuns were there to, unknowingly, give him the wrong answers. But now Conri has a mother who is willing to give him all the guidance that he will possibly need. 

But what I can’t do without risking his future as a true Dark Lord is shelter him completely from the outside world. That being said my plan was to convince the noble Ladies, who in turn would ask their husbands, to help me build a kindergarten school for our children so they can socialise with more people before Hogwarts. And if they asked about where this new school would be built, well, as Lady Slytherin, I have plenty of properties that as an orphan and single mother I wouldn't even dream about using for longer than a night for a ball. 

Of course, the house would be emptied before being rebuilt and adapted for the school. All the history of my family needed to be preserved. 

But this just explains about the letters since I had to ask them to come meet me so we could plan the details. No, what was worrying me so much was the Thomas and Conri situation. 

You probably know that children, when they reach the questions phase, and they don't have something or _someone_ that other children have, they tend to ask questions for their trusted grown-ups. 

I _am_ Conri’s grown-up. 

Conri doesn't have a daddy. 

The math is simple, really. When he starts to ask me these questions, it will hurt because I don't know if he will be able to understand what I’ve done or just why he doesn't have a father like the other children. And worst of all, children can be very cruel. 

See why I am so damn worried? 

A week later after that first round of letters, my nerves were wrecked to the point that, if I didn’t take a break, I would explode. 

Well, I was just glad that my negotiations with the noble Ladies didn't take more than one meeting over tea to make them see that the first education of our children was important enough to make the plans about the school turn into reality. And if I implied that the reason that muggle borns came to us ignorant of our culture was because they didn't have the support of long family lines to teach them our culture, and thus they would need to be reached even earlier than just in time for Hogwarts. Well, it was my duty to make the Lords at the ministry see that rescuing children from families and bringing them in earlier was important too, and no one else's. 

So, as I said, I needed a break. 

This was when I found myself drawn to the same patch of grass at the same park, only Conri as company this time. And just like last time, I felt Thomas coming through the spell not all that later after lulling Conri to sleep. 

"Lyra?" His baritone voice startled me out of my musings "Enjoying the spring time, I see." 

As he came closer and I turned my gaze towards him, he was able to get a glimpse of my exhausted face and worn out, if still composed, posture. 

"Hello Thomas. I just needed some time outside of the house." He came down to greet me, but unlike last time, he refrained himself to just a kiss on my knuckles and a careful caress on Conri’s head. 

"May I ask you what is troubling you?" 

I may be prone to believe in soft tones and fast to regale a stranger with my problems in search for some advice from an unbiased source, but ever since when I started dealing with manipulating bastards, having to avoid all kinds of backstabbing at every turn when dealing with the Wizengamot. My naivety found itself short lived and my instincts honed to a point of using every tool I had in hand nearly to its end. Hence me tasting the air and finding Thomas's concern authentic.

"I… It is Conri… Not that there's anything wrong with him right now. Oh well, you must have better things to do than to hear the rumbling of a, most probably, overreacting single mother." I was testing the waters to see what he might think about me on the matter.

"On the contrary, you helped me so much by hearing me out that day on the train. It is just fair that I return the favour." Using a heavy sigh as an excuse to taste the air again I was having a disconcertingly hard time trying to find a reason to keep my distance from Thomas. 

"Very well. You may want to make yourself comfortable since it is no small story." Again, he made himself at home, sitting close to me and bringing the picnic basket with food and drinks at hand for us both. "So, as I told you last time, my cousin, Conri’s original mother, was abandoned by Conri’s sire when she told him about the pregnancy." I waited some time for my wording to sink in so he would see that what I was telling him and what he did to Merope was similar. After a barely contained wince I continued. "But I'm not worried about my claim over Conri’s guardianship being taken from me, since I do have all the documents in order stating that he is my son. What really worries me is what I will tell Conri when he starts to ask me about his father." I spaced out a little, wishing I could tell him the truth then and there. 

"Why is that?" With my questioning face he tried again. "Why, he making questions about his father, is worrying you so much?" And then I remembered that he didn't know much about anything at all.

"I am single, without even a betrothal contract in place, I am his cousin and also his adoptive mother. Imagine if he comes to me one day and asks "where is my daddy?"" Besides my matter of fact tone, I was becoming somewhat frantic, and my already fragile nerves were slipping out of my control after this last week. And with his lack of answer I just kept going. "And to make matters worse, I still need to worry about the hounds sniffing down my neck because of my status as the last descendant of an old family with properties and investments to take care of." When the rumble of a deep and barely concealed growl resonated in Thomas's chest, my mouth snapped shut and I realized too late that I said more than I should. 

Ever so slowly I turned towards Thomas and looked in his eyes. There shone something primitive, almost animalistic in nature, making me question if he was really just a Squib or if he had some sort of creature somewhere in his family tree. But then it was gone, and in its place came a steel resolution that made me shiver. 

"Lyra, I know we barely know each other, but I feel that I wouldn't be as happy as I was when we met that day, besides what I went through of course. But what if _I_ helped you this time?" With no small amount of dread I indicated for him to continue. "I can see that one of the problems of accepting a betrothal is "what if the one you're betrothed with is not a good father for the little Conri?"" 

He did have a point but it wasn't much of an issue, since, as I told Harry months ago, I would rather first turn into a widow before allowing any man to hurt my son. But Thomas didn't need to know this little tidbit of information just yet. So again, I let him continue without saying a word. Even if I had a feeling of where his logic was going to end.

"What I'm asking you is…" With a pause he got to his knee and took one of my hands in his and put his right hand resting behind Conri’s head, which was still sleeping in my arms. Again we locked eyes, and again I had to make active effort to not lose myself in his deep and passionate dark brown eyes. "Will you, Lyra Mahegan, give me the honor to be my betrothed and grant me the pleasure of possibly be a Father to your son?" 

To say I was surprised was the understatement of the millenia. My jaw slaking, eyes wide open and not a whisper of sound going through my throat or mind. I just stayed there staring at him like an idiot for a full minute before my brain kick started again and I was able to recover from the shock.

Deep breath in. Hold for five. Let out for six. Again. Ok I might be able to say something without fucking everything over royally.

"Thomas, believe me when I say that there isn't anything in this universe that I want more than to say yes to your proposal." 

"But?"

"But I do have a reputation, a position of Lady of my family and the future of my son to think about." _And also the future of The Wizarding Great Britain._ I added mentally. "So, what I ask you in return is a month of time. And before you ask me why is that, think about what your parents would say if I accepted your proposal right here and right now after what you went through. Besides, I do need to ask my solicitor for advice about the contract, because we will need a contract in the first place so this can end in a happy marriage for both of us." I was genuinely surprised with myself for being able to keep my cool like this when I was freaking the living hell out of me on the inside. 

**_Thomas. Freaking. Riddle._ ** Asked me in marriage. Yes, everything I told him are real concerns of mine, and as soon as I was able to, I would send Arty with a request to a urgent meeting with Krugnot about it along with a note to Ladys Black and Prewett for they were the ones who I identified with the most and could almost call friends after last week. But I couldn't in good conscience put everything I've been working on this last year to waste because a pretty face asked me 'The Big Question'.

"One month. I will be waiting here for your answer." He said with a solemn tone. Resolution written in the stone of his eyes.

"30 days. Nothing more. Nothing less. I will give you my answer then." And with a last locking of eyes he got up and was gone as if he wasn't there five seconds prior. The heat of his hands on mine still burning my skin gave me certainty that it wasn’t a daydream.

My last two conversations with Harry were running in disturbing loops through my mind, and if I was to look inside my mental landscape, the usual soft breeze would be raging in roaring winds, the sea punishing the cliff side wave after wave and the layer of tempestuous thoughts would have closed a dome of storming clouds and an unforgiving rain would be soaking the land, shore and forest alike. 

"Am I asking so much for just a break?" I moaned quietly to myself. 


	12. Women reveal their true strengths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a breaking point. Lyra is no different, she just reached hers.

I must admit that being as much upset as I have been for the past few hours was definitely not in the plans. Much less did I imagine that  _ this _ would be my reaction to being asked in marriage. Although I managed to maintain my posture while in public, once I set foot at home and made sure that Conri was safe in his crib, I isolated myself in the dueling room. I asked the Goblins to build this room for me shortly after my birthday, with all the proper structure for magical containment for cases like this where a simple meditation and a calming draught wouldn’t be enough to put me back on track. Not to mention that it was perfect to keep me magically active and my reflexes sharp. 

So I spent the next hour and a half expending all the excess energy that I allowed to build up in my core in the past few weeks until I almost collapsed from exhaustion. From dark magic to wandless magic, targets placed in order to improve my reflexes preparing for a possible battle were disintegrated, cut, frozen, burned, melted and a range of other results, which in my frenzy I didn't even stop to analyze, were repeated around me. Again and again until I was numb.

When I finally managed to stop and think clearly, already on the verge of fainting, I summoned a vial of revitalizing potion and swallowed its contents in a single sip. With a shiver running through my body a few seconds later, soon the exhaustion that threatened me disappeared giving way to a pleasant feeling of well being and plentifulness.

The entrance to the dueling room was hidden behind a bookcase to the left of my desk in the library, so as soon as I left the room entering the library, I did as I planned sending Arty with a letter to Krugnot and a Patronus to Lycoris Black and Ginerva Prewett, collapsing in my chair behind the desk shortly thereafter. Both Coris and Gin, as I had nicknamed them, not only supported me during the negotiations on the School foundation, but have also shown themselves to be trusted friends.

Focusing on my happiest memory so far: the moment I came home with Conri in my arms and was received by the elves and my companions, I summoned my Patronus. A giant Irish Wolfhound.

“Hello my dear.” I spoke softly to the spectral shape as soon as he was sure there were no immediate risks around me. “I need you to take a message to Lycoris Black and Ginerva Prewett: I don’t know if I can describe what happened as a disaster but I need help sorting some things. Come as soon as possible. Now if it’s not too much trouble.” And with a slight nod he left to accomplish his mission. I added the last part by glancing at the clock I put in the corner of the desk and I realized that it was past six in the afternoon, dinner would soon be served. Chances were they wouldn’t even show up.

“Salkey, we are to receive visitors. Soothing tea will be necessary and if possible a lemon pie with the cream I taught you. I need sugar. Oh and keep the food warm. They may stay for dinner.” I said it out loud knowing that my squad, being connected to the family magic, would be able to hear me anytime and anywhere. Soon a hot cup of my calming blend tea appeared in front of me. One sip, two... The calming drought had its effect by magically quieting the storm of thoughts and emotions that refused to stop despite the almost magical exhaustion of not even twenty minutes ago.

Taking advantage of the mental stillness, even if temporary, I went into a meditative state while waiting for the ladies to respond. My mind was, as I had imagined, chaos. Completely and simply devastated.  _ Come on, I have a lot of work to do. _ Layer by layer I reassembled my containment barriers. Part by part I rebuilt my trees of memories. Stone by stone I reconstructed the foundations of my mind that after such stress, it was no wonder how it was. Between my paranoias, conversations with Harry, meetings of the council, raising Conri only with the help of the elves, which I must admit I don’t know where I would be if it weren’t for them, my mind not having been shattered before is almost a miracle.

Look, I am not saying that I am a fragile person. On the contrary, my life before I got here was far from easy. As I said, right at the beginning, I am the daughter of gypsies and this requires quick adaptation, a skill that I learned, in the most difficult way, to be more than necessary being who I am. So between growing up always being the newbie, having anxiety attacks, fighting depression, going through family problems and the external problems that I inevitably ended up involving myself up to the neck and sometimes forgetting to take care of myself, I had to grow stronger. I have sometimes heard from the few friends I have cultivated over the years how strong I am. And yet even I have my limits.

“Lyra?” Lycoris’s sweet voice came from the fireplace. I got up and went to answer it.

“Coris…” despite the potions, my tiredness showed in my voice. Coris soon realized that it was not something that could be dealt with in a fireplace call. A few seconds later I was gently pulled to the sofa in front of the fireplace, a few minutes after that Gin was seated in the armchair closest to where I was, Bran lying close as usual and Meret curled up next to the half-breed, Arty had not yet returned or she would also be around.

“Lyra, can you tell us what happened?” Gin’s low, soft voice passed through the fog that covered my thoughts for the past few minutes. I responded with a negative nod.

With my voice caught under the lump that formed inside my throat, I just summoned my pensieve, deposited my memories and some of my thoughts from the past two weeks, and of course my meetings with Thomas, so that they understood the whole context. As soon as I put the last memory they dived.

It took a while before they returned, which I spent nibbling on the wonderful lemon pie that Solkey had prepared. Sweet in the right measure with the slight sourness of the lemon and the shortbread dough was a balm for my nerves still in tatters. As soon as my friends left the pensieve I watched their neutral faces looking at nothing, until Gin broke the tense silence that had spread in the environment.

“Lyra. What went on in your head? Getting involved with Muggles ..?” I knew exactly where this possible speech would end so I soon interrupted it, with my throat more relieved after more dosed tea and my ambrosia (the lemon pie) I managed to speak firmly.

“Okay. Please stop, before you say anything that could do any damage, possibly irreversible.” I ran my hand over my face and took a deep breath. “Look, I need to tell the whole truth to someone or I will actually go insane. I need an unbreakable vow from you both that what I am going to tell here will not be revealed under any circumstances without my explicit consent.” They again proved to be trustworthy in agreeing to the vow and taking it without protest.

As soon as the vows were made I told them my whole story, just hiding the part where in my reality this universe is nothing more than a fantastic and fictional story. But I did say that I came from another dimension with knowledge about key points of the story that would be enough for me to fulfill my mission, which was to ensure that the magical community prospered even with the advancement of Muggle technology. I also told about my son’s possible future that would happen for sure if I did not intervene. So I got to the moment when I met Thomas Riddle for the first time.

“I was watching the crazy Merope Gaunt. That deranged woman kidnapped a Muggle and drugged him with a bastard variation of Amortentia, which causes an obsession as strong as that of those who did it ingesting it. I wonder how long she stopped giving potion to him until he managed to break the effect. Anyway, when I saw him coming out of her hiding place, traumatized, broken and just out of at least a whole semester taking that drug, I had to follow him.” I remembered our first conversation on the train with a slight smile on my lips.

“After that day we still met a few more times but the last time the unexpected happened. As you could see.” I gestured weakly to the pensieve. “And now I don't have even the slightest idea of what to do.” 

“Well, you know that if it was me or one of my sisters we would be disinherited and cut out of the family” as Coris said that I cringed internally with the memory of Andromeda Tonks née Black. “But you’re not a Black, and before today I really thought that you were only a half-blood. Besides, you are already the wildest, most unpredictable and ingeniously crazy witch of the country. Marrying a muggle, which conveniently is your son’s father, wouldn’t be your craziest move.”

“Coris is right. But there is something that I can’t quite understand.” Going by Gin’s expression… well I braced myself for her next question. “If you really knew that she would rape him you why didn’t intervened earlier?” Oh… well fair enough.

“For some reasons. First, Conri  _ needed _ to be born from them. Second, if I invaded her hiding place and for some reason she escaped with both Thomas and the Baby I wouldn’t have guarantees that I would be able to find them in time again.” I sighed heavily remembering the endless months I had to wait for Thomas to break out of her control. “In the end, I really didn’t care for Thomas back then. But… just as I saw him storming out of her house, distressed beyond reason and rightfully enraged… For some unknown reason I felt like I had to follow him. Even if just to make sure that he got home safely.” 

“Conri  _ needed  _ to be born from them? What do you mean by that?” 

“Conri was bound to inherit the Gaunt and Slytherin states from her. Since her father and brother were dead Conri became the only heir. Without me, Conri most probably wouldn’t find out about it until much later in his life. And I think that I was afraid that if this piece of history doesn’t repeat itself his soul wouldn’t be the one I came here to rescue in the first place.” 

“Could you explain…?” Before she could finish her question Zinney came with Conri, who was squirming in his sleep. 

“Please, excuse me...” I got up and took Conri into my arms, out of habit, I pooled the little bit of magic I had left and surrounded him with it making sure that it was a calm, loving and welcoming energy. Soon after I was singing softly my favorite lullaby for when he had problems to sleep. (You’ll be in my heart - Phill Collins.)

_ Come stop your crying  _

_ It will be alright  _

_ Just take my hand  _

_ Hold it tight _

I took his little hand between my fingers and on a reflex he held tightly. 

_ I will protect you  _

_ From all around you _

_ I will be here  _

_ Don’t you cry _

As if he was understanding me, or at least recognising my voice and energy he went limp relaxing completely in my arms. 

_ For one so small  _

_ You seem so strong  _

_ My arms will hold you  _

_ Keep you safe and warm  _

_ This bond between us  _

_ Can’t be broken  _

_ I will be here _

_ Don’t you cry _

By then he was already back into the realms of dreams. 

_ ‘Cause you’ll be in my heart  _

_ Yes, you’ll be in my heart  _

_ From this day on _

_ Now and forever more _

“Always, my little prince.” I whispered to him. 

Sensing that I was again on verge of collapsing Meret had surrounded the crib I kept out of convenience in the library to maintain the barrier that I surrounded him with sending a reproving look my way but refrained to hiss a sound. I put my little cub there and collapsed back on my armchair. 

“Lyra!” Coris and Gin called alarmed, coming to check on me. But I couldn’t keep awake anymore. I was out as a light as soon as my body hitted the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I introduced two new characters and the possibly will be appearing more on chapters to come.  
> Look I won't even try to make excuses for my absence, Lyra gave me trouble and headaches for her stunt in the last chapter and I had a lot of real life stuff to deal with these past few months. But I'm back now and hopefully won't take so long to post again.   
> Oh and I almost forgot! This series now has a part two! Check it out! Hope you enjoy.  
> Kisus! ;3  
> Ly.


	13. The Aftermath and Meeting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra wakes after her last stunt, after that she brings Thomas home with her. They talk... Thomas meets her familiars.

The worst part of losing consciousness because of dangerously low magical levels is that, once you wake up again, your own body will take revenge on you in the form of the most awful migraine and body aches it possibly can. And of course, if your body hadn’t done enough, then the ones you worried sick would. That being said, I must admit that I was reckless with my magic that day. I exerted myself far beyond my usual limits, even if at the time I reasoned that I had a good enough reason to do what I did. After all, if I hadn’t done that, the aftermath could’ve been far worse.

The day I woke up after collapsing I mostly rested and restored my strength. Of course neither the elves nor my so-called friends left me alone scolding me for almost killing myself. I couldn’t say much in self defence so I simply shouldered their worries and did what they told me to.

A couple days later though, it was time to start and take matters seriously. I still had a betrothal contract to work out and a school to plan.

If I thought I was busy before, I was lucky when I had enough time to sleep for 6 hours straight then. Between searching for my house’s rules that could apply to a situation even barely similar to mine and planning a whole school chart for children... This time I was exhausted instead of worked up. So lesser of two evils.

But even if I was doing everything I possibly could to draft the contract, I still had the annoying feeling that I was forgetting something... so I went through my memories again, just to be on the safe side. Then, I heard  _ it _ again. The deep growl resounding inside Thomas’ chest... Of course! So besides the fact that he was a squib, there was the possibility of his family having diluted blood of some creature from a few generations ago... And if he had, there was a possibility that Conri inherited some of it.

So, as soon as I could, I took Conri to the bank and asked Krugnot to do the heritage test on Conri again, this time deeper on his father’s side. What I found I couldn’t have imagined even in my wildest dreams. 

Thomas Riddle came from a Squib line of some ancient family, that much I had deducted already myself, and the creature blood was from a true Lycan or Moon Child. How could that have happened? I’m not even sure if I wanted to find out. But it at least explained why my son became so restless during the full moon.

But, the most important thing about having found magical blood in the Riddle family was that now, no one, not the Wizengamot, not even ancient families could raise their voices to say a thing about me marrying Thomas. 

I may have entered the bank with suspicions about my son’s lineage, but I certainly left with a huge satisfied smile on my face.

Before I knew, the promised month was ending and I had to make my final choice. Luckily the contract was done and waiting to be signed. So, about ten days before the end of the month I sent a letter to Thomas asking him to spend a weekend at home with me as a guest so we could have a private place to discuss the contract. 

A day before we were due to meet in the train station nearest to my place I received his answer agreeing to my plan. The next day I went to find him as promised. Alone this time. I left Conri with Gin while I talked with Thomas but she knew to call me if my cub got far too restless to calm without me. The full moon was approaching and I knew he hated to spend those days away from me. And then I finally understood why.

When I got to the station, I quickly found a bench to wait for him. My mind restlessly reviewed everything I wanted to tell Thomas. I decided to tell him the partial truth about me. Tell him that I was a witch, about my magic, my squad, my partners and about Conri being a wizard, depending on his reactions I would also tell him about his lineage. If after all was said he still wanted to then we would sign the contract and he would be bound to silence about it... and then when the time came... The Gods may have mercy on me, but I would tell Thomas and Conri the truth about them being father and son. 

As soon as that thought crossed my mind I felt a firm hand on my shoulder that made me jump at least a few inches and scared some years out of me.

“Lyra! Sorry I didn’t want to scare you. Is everything alright?” I turned to glare daggers at him.

“Thomas! Heavens above... Yes, I am fine.” I took some deep breaths to calm down and continued. “Just far too deeper in thoughts than I believed I was.” I turned to look at him properly and found him as handsome as always with a briefcase on hand, possibly with his clothes for his stay at my house.

“Shall we go?” His voice was amicable and a little anxious... _‘_ _ So he is indeed as nervous as I... or at least from his point of view. _ ’ 

“We shall.” with that we went our way.

Thinking back on my talk with Thomas, it actually went as well as it could. At first when we got inside the wards, I guided him through the grounds, showing him the front gardens, which I made a point of personally designing the whole thing just as a challenge to myself, the backyard which consisted of the livestock feeding grounds, my greenhouses, the stables, the orchard and at the far back was the small forest that became the hunting area for my companions. After that I invited him to have some tea with me in the orchard. 

There was a round table with some chairs which would grow bigger depending on my needs. For now though it was just perfectly set as a table for two. I told him to settle down while I went to prepare some tea for us, and as soon as I was out of his earshot range I called Solsy and asked for my soothing tea. It took no time at all to go back out with the tea set in hand. My own brand of soothing tea laced with some drops of calming draught still hot on the pot and some snacks.

Then, after I got back and served the tea, I asked him, honestly, why he asked me to marry him in the first place. His answer was the last thing I expected.

“I am in love with you. Since that first dinner we had together, I can’t get you out of my mind. And when you told me that there were other men who were seeking to have you for themselves, I just knew I had to do something. So I did.” I could clearly see the honesty and passion in his eyes.

I turned his answer through my mind for a bit, I do remember when Harry told me that he was falling in love with me, and if I’m to be honest with myself I also was attracted to him. But still... as I said before, I’m not one to think about something and do nothing. ‘ _ So, let’s see how far his infatuation will go before he accepts me completely or turns away and runs.’ _

Tugging on my connections with my familiars, One by one they answered and came to the orchard. 

“Well, here is the deal: our contract is ready. It’s safe inside my office. But, there is a catch. To have me, is to have my whole family. You already know Conri, who is with a friend of mine so we can have some privacy.” He nodded agreeing that our talk was far too much for a new-born baby to be around. “I am certain that you remember Brandon.” As the hunter that he was, Bran came out the tree line almost getting out of the shadows in all his 5’ glory. Proud furry thing that he was. I was watching Thomas’ reactions closely and seeing his eyes bulge and his body go completely tense, I tried to reassure him somehow. 

“No need to worry though, besides his size he is a big softy who cries for belly rugs more often than not. But be careful around him, he is a half-wolf and at least twice in a month I have to fight him for the Alpha post of our pack.” By the time I stopped talking Bran was lying on my feet, his head resting comfortably on my knees. “There you go.” I said running my hand kindly on his scalp. “I left you some food in the kitchen. Go on and wait for us by the fireplace.” Bran nudged my hand with his nose and went to do as I told him. “I still have at least one year and a little more of fighting him before he settles down as my Beta. Until then it helps me to stay fit.”

“So, to him you’re his…” He seemed unsure of how my relationship with Bran worked.

“His Alpha, yes.” Seeing him trying to understand was reassuring to me.

Hearing the familiar sound of flapping wings, I reached out with my arm and Arty perched there. 

“This is Artemis, the most smart and wise owl one solitary soul could possibly ask for. She has helped me in more ways than I could have even dared asking for.” I could see the awe look he was giving us, Arty obviously was puffing out with pride. “Of course, do not be fooled by her looks, she might be the most beautiful barn owl in the entire world but she is also a silent huntress just like her namesake.” I casually ran the back of my hands around her head as I knew she loved. “Her talons are enough to tear through flesh and bones of her prey. She also plays hunting with Bran and I’m not lying when I say that they killed half a dozen of smaller predators who seek our animals.” I took some more time admiring her, “there is some fresh water for you on your living room perch. Go inside and take some rest.” With that she nipped my fingers affectionately and I gave her a slight push, she was airborne and silently went inside as I told her so.

“She is rather beautiful.” Going by his awed face he was positively fascinated by my companions. 

“That she is. But do not make a habit of telling her that. She will explode if her ego gets any bigger.” my mischievous smile told him I was joking and he chuckled lowly.

_ Just hope that he stays like this after Meret. _

* _ So, this is the human who got you so distracted and restless this past moon? _ * hearing her hissing voice I made quick work of warning Thomas. Luckily though, she was coming from the trees behind me.

“Last but not least we have Meretseger, a boa constrictor, big and strong enough to kill adult men, even though she thinks of Conri as her own hatchling. She has complete control over the low ground of every single square of space around here, from my room to the far end of our limits.” As I was explaining that to him, Meret climbed up my chair and settled over my shoulders and around my torso. 

* _ He is reeking lust for you and fear of me. I might start to think of him as food instead of your future mate. _ * I had to hold back some laughter at that. But I still tasted the air and sure enough there was lust and fear permeating the air around us. Petting her head, which was perched on my shoulder, I finally turned to her.

“Go inside with the others and wait for me in the living room. Gin will come over with Conri later today and I would like to have you there if I take longer here.” I told her seriously and she immediately did as I asked and went after the others. “As you can see they all answer to me, and only I can stop them if they see someone as a threat. Those three have been with me for the last year and a half but they are as much my children as is Conri. Especially Bran who came to me as a cub himself. So to have me is to accept them all.”

Ever so slowly the fear gave place to lust once more and the steeled determination was back to his eyes. 

“Lyra, after what I saw here... It’s plain for anyone to see that you all care for each other. It would be rather stupid and cruel from me to ask such a thing from you. You will just need to give me some time to get used to them.” I believe he might have noticed that not even once I hesitated or trembled with them around me, on the contrary, meaning I was telling him the truth about my control.

“And it would be rude of me to not give you all the time you need.” I looked at him kindly, and I really meant what I said. After all, he still had some years to go through before our possible marriage.

“You are so much more than I gave you credit for…” Upon hearing that it was my turn to not know what to say. It was like only at that very moment that I realized what he meant when he declared himself to me. Then I took a deep breath to center myself.  _ I still need to go through this talk. _

“Speaking of, what do you think about magic, like real magic. Not those cheap illusions that street artists do for a living.”

He told me that he only believed in what he could see, so he believed that magic as a whole, didn’t even exist in the first place. The whole time while he was talking, he seemed to doubt what he believed. Which for me was more than enough to go through with my explanation.

Then I told him that he has suffered enough for a lifetime in the hands of a witch and I didn’t need to explain more than that. He clearly remembers what he went through, or at least some of it. I also needed to remind him that there were all kinds of people no matter if they have magic or not, and luckily he agreed with me. So in order to give him proof that I was also a Witch, I summoned a peach from one of my trees and grew it until it was the size of a small pumpkin and gave him some to have a taste. Again his eyes were wide open but he still reached for the offered fruit.

“How?” Was the only word that came out of him while that shocked. 

“Magic, real magic, that permeates all living things, is wild and not meant to be hurt or controlled. But there is a type of human, the wix kind, who has active magic inside them and can use it at will.” Then I explained that we had our own laws, authorities, societies and culture. But because of the Witches hunts during the 16th century we had to hide yourselves and the fear of coming out in the know was real.

With that out of the way I guided him back inside, taking the longer way to the front door. While we walked he asked usual and unusual questions about magic and what we were capable of. I of course answered him truthfully and he almost seemed excited about it. Awed.

I just hoped that my squad would take easy on him.


End file.
